B-D-S-M
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: (The) -B(lissoming) -D(yarchy) (of) -S(usabi) (and) -M(iketsu)
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's note]  
1/ Đây là fic Hoang Lúa thứ 10 của tui yayyyyyy~ *tung bông*  
2/ AU hiện đại, tags: R18, tổng tài, Cinderella, hường (chắc vậy), ngọt (có lẽ thế), sủng, etc.  
3/ BGM: E.T - Katy Perry (recommend Spanish version của Kevin Karla & LaBanda, không phải bản nightcore)**

Hắn vung tay, đem chiếc roi da đang cầm quất mạnh lên da thịt của cô. Ánh sáng tỏa ra từ chùm đèn trên trần nhà, thông qua bao nhiêu viên pha lê tạo tác từ Milan mà chính hắn cũng chẳng nhớ hắt thứ màu sắc vàng vọt lên cơ thể cô. Làm hắn liên tưởng tới những buổi tiệc thác loạn của La Mã cổ đại, nơi những vũ công sẽ xoa lên thân hình màu mỡ của mình lớp dầu óng ánh tựa vàng đun lỏng và hưởng thụ việc cánh đàn ông chiêm ngưỡng họ bằng ánh mắt thèm thuồng. Hắn thích thứ ánh sáng của những bóng đèn vàng, và hắn luôn biết cần giảm cường độ đến mức nào để khiến vẻ đẹp của cô trở thành một thứ khiến bản thân phải khao khát. Lớp dầu thơm mà chính tay hắn đã mơn trớn trên làn da trắng như tuyết đó dường như ngấm vào thứ ánh sáng mềm mỏng đang bao phủ căn phòng, ướm lên từng đường cong của cô, tráng lên người cô lớp men trơn mượt tựa bức tượng Venus. Mỗi khi đặt mắt lên hình ảnh này và để đồng tử được tùy ý vuốt ve từng tấc mềm mại, ah, hắn đều muốn quất roi xuống.

"Nói đi, rằng em muốn anh."

Cơ thể cô run lên từng đợt khẽ khàng như hoa anh đào trước gió mỗi khi đầu roi của hắn cọ cái thô ráp của da thuộc lên bề mặt non mềm bên dưới. Tựa một con thỏ trước những chiếc răng nanh của thú săn mồi, hơi thở của cô hổn hển phả thành từng đợt trong khi hai cổ tay bị xích lại bởi gông cùm nối xuống từ trần nhà giãy giụa trong một nỗ lực tuyệt vọng. Không, dĩ nhiên cô không thể thoát được, hắn đã đảm bảo việc đó sẽ chẳng thể nào xảy ra, nhưng hắn cứ thích để cô thử. Hắn thích nhìn cơ thể ngon lành ấy quằn quại, với mái tóc của cô – vốn vẫn luôn mượt mà và được chải chuốt cẩn thận – xổ ra, đổ dài trên sống lưng cong lượn và hỗn loạn nơi khuôn ngực đầy đặn không ngừng nảy tới nảy lui. Bờ mông căng tròn này đã in đầy lằn đỏ, và cách cô cong người trước mỗi cú đánh của hắn, và chiếc cổ thiên nga phát ra những rung động mềm mại khi hắn xoa dịu cơn đau âm ỉ của cô bằng thứ khoái cảm mà hắn biết chắc rằng cô đã nghiện, đều khiến hắn thỏa mãn vô cùng.

Ánh đèn hắt bóng xuống sống mũi cao và con ngươi sắc sảo của hắn, mài giũa những đường nét góc cạnh của hắn và in hằn thứ biểu tình méo mó mà những kẻ ở bên ngoài cánh cửa phòng này sẽ không bao giờ có khả năng được trông thấy. Hắn không thể hiện sự hài lòng của mình, không. Thể hiện cảm xúc là một việc tối kỵ, và hắn đã được huấn luyện để kiểm soát biểu cảm của bản thân, đủ tốt để xã hội tọc mạch không chõ mũi vào công việc của mình. Nhưng cô không phải một phần của "xã hội tọc mạch", không. Cô là của hắn. Con điếm của hắn, nô lệ của hắn. Trước mặt cô, khi chỉ có hai người trong sự xa xỉ của riêng tư, hắn không cần phải giấu giếm điều gì.

"Nói to lên, anh chưa nghe rõ."

Hắn vứt cây roi xuống sàn, đánh "canh" một tiếng, và thay thế vị trí trên mông cô bằng bàn tay của mình. Cô luôn thích bàn tay to lớn với những ngón tay dài cùng rất nhiều vết chai ấy của hắn. Những vết chai sần đó cọ xát trên da thịt nhẵn nhụi của cô, vuốt ve từng đường lằn roi bằng sự dịu dàng mà hắn không bao giờ thể hiện, và khi cảm giác lạnh lẽo cố hữu trong lòng bàn tay ấy được thay thế bằng hơi ấm nóng rẫy mỗi khi hắn hoàn thành việc huấn luyện cơ thể cô, cũng là lúc những ngón tay của hắn lần mò vào bên trong đường hầm đã ướt sũng để khiến nó sẵn sàng cho thứ còn sướng hơn cả tay. Ừm, cô thích chết đi được, hắn biết.

Nên hắn ôm lấy cô từ phía sau. Một tay đặt lên vùng cằm tinh xảo, tay còn lại nắn bóp bầu ngực căng tròn. Hắn chẳng bao giờ buồn phủ nhận niềm ham muốn dành cho cô, cô và cơ thể mơn mởn xuân thì này. Ah, cũng đâu thể trách hắn được hả? Chẳng có thằng đàn ông nào nhịn được trước một thân hình đốt mắt như thế, với vành tai trắng như vỏ sò, chiếc cổ thiên nga, thắt đáy lưng ong, và lúc nào sờ vào cũng mềm mại đến nỗi khiến hắn chơi không thể ngừng tay. Kể cả khi cô mặc bộ sơ mi chán ngắt ấy ở nơi văn phòng buồn tẻ, những đường nét này cũng không thể giấu được dưới ánh mắt tinh tường của hắn. Chẳng thế mà khi nghe tin công ty của cô phá sản, hắn đã chớp thời cơ ngay, và mang về dinh thự của mình con búp bê mà những bí mật ẩn bên dưới lớp vải mỏng manh đã quanh quẩn trong đầu hắn suốt từ khi hắn trông thấy lần đầu. Không thể để một viên ngọc thô chìm vào cát bụi, càng không thể để bất kỳ ai có được ngoài hắn.

Dây thanh quản của cô ngân lên mềm mại dưới những ngón tay của hắn siết quanh cổ cô, đầu ngón tay ấn xuống những đường gân máu. Hắn rất cẩn thận, ừ, mặc cho sở thích của mình, hắn là người cực kỳ cẩn thận. Cô là con búp bê đẹp nhất hắn từng có, ưng ý nhất hắn từng thử, hắn không muốn vô tình mà khiến cô bị hỏng, mặc cho những lúc cao trào cô có muốn được hắn phá vỡ tới mức nào. Âm thanh của cô nghe như tiếng chim sẻ, mong manh và lảnh lót, ấy vậy mà lại gợi dục đến thế, rủ rỉ hạ bộ nóng cháy của hắn, lẫn cùng hơi thở nóng rực phủ đầy không gian, và hắn biết kể cả nếu bàn tay này có siết cổ cô chặt hơn chút nữa thì cũng chẳng thể bóp nghẹn những tiếng rên không ngừng tuôn ra để vỗ về màng nhĩ. Hắn không kiềm chế được, nắm lấy vùng cằm và nhét vào khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn đó hai ngón tay vừa dùng để sục sạo hang động của cô. Nước bọt của cô ướt đẫm ngón tay hắn nhanh chóng khi hắn kẹp lấy chiếc lưỡi mềm mại để đùa nghịch với nó và bóp méo âm thanh sũng nước bật ra từ bờ môi đỏ hồng, ép cô tự nếm dịch vị hư hỏng của bản thân. Cô khiến hắn lộ ra nhiều quá, hắn cần nắm quyền kiểm soát. Hắn vùi mặt vào vai cô, trên cổ có mồ hôi mang mùi Chanel no. 5 thấm từng giọt vào miệng hắn, trong khi bàn tay cứng như gọng kìm vò bóp ngực cô với không một chút hương hoa tiếc ngọc, hưởng thụ sự săn chắc và đàn hồi mà hắn – với tất cả kinh nghiệm của mình – có thể nói là cực phẩm. Cơ thể với cánh tay đã bị xích lại chỉ có thể dựa vào người hắn như một điểm tựa, và đồi mông căng tròn, đỏ bừng này cứ cạ lên hạ thân đã giương thẳng của hắn, và hắn chắc chắn đã huấn luyện cô đủ tốt để khiến vòng hông nảy nở ấy cứ phải xoay vặn để gạ gẫm mình. Đúng là một con điếm.

"Ah… Hoang… Uhm… Nóng quá… Em muố-guh… Muốn an-ahh…"

"Muốn anh làm gì?"

"Đâm em… Ahn… Mmh… Muốn anh lấp đầy em… Nhanh… Hah…"

"Nhìn xem em đã ướt tới mức nào. Thật là một nô lệ ngoan ngoãn."

Hắn cười trong tiếng thở dốc, răng nanh cắn nghiến trên vùng cổ mỏng manh của cô. Hai đùi của cô ướt đẫm và trơn láng, và đó không phải là vì lớp dầu thơm. Hắn không thích xoa dầu lên đùi trong của cô, bởi vì hắn không cần phải làm vậy. Luôn luôn, dịch của cô sẽ tràn ra dầm dề ngay từ lúc hắn bắt cô quỳ trên tứ chi với cổ tay bị trói chặt để mút cho hắn, và những cú quật của roi da chỉ khiến nước của cô bắn đầy sàn nhà. Như bây giờ, nó vẫn rỏ từng giọt lên chiều dài của hắn, trong khi hai mép miệng dưới của cô đều muốn giữ hắn lại mỗi khi hắn cọ tới cọ lui giữa cặp đùi nõn nà.

Hắn muốn cô chết đi được. Hắn chưa từng muốn bất kỳ người đàn bà nào nhiều đến vậy. Hắn muốn cô từ khi trông thấy cô lần đầu tiên. Muốn từ lúc cô còn là nàng hầu của dinh thự này. Kể cả khi danh hiệu của cô đã đổi khác và hắn có nhiều cơ hội hơn để khám phá từng điểm nhạy cảm đáng xấu hổ của cô, hắn vẫn muốn cô. Lúc nào cũng muốn, hễ ngửi thấy mùi hương tỏa ra từ vùng gáy ấy đều không thể yên được. Muốn trừng phạt và hành hạ cô bằng những cách mà những người phụ nữ khác quá nhàm chán để kích thích hắn. Muốn cô khóc, khóc đến không thở được, mỗi lần như thế đều khiến đôi môi cùng bờ má trở nên đỏ bừng rực rỡ, và cô sẽ không thể kiềm chế những âm thanh phóng túng do chính mình phát ra, lấp đầy căn phòng, kể cả có chảy ra bên ngoài cũng chẳng sao cả. Sau đó, muốn xoa dịu cô, vuốt ve những dấu vết mà hắn lưu lại trên người cô và đem cái đau đớn của cô thổi bay. Để rồi có thể tiếp tục, lần nữa, lại lần nữa.

Hắn xoay mặt cô hướng về mình, ngấu nghiến đôi môi đỏ bừng như một con thú đói. Gương mặt xinh đẹp này luôn xuất hiện đầy trang nghiêm và trong sáng, với đôi mắt lấp lánh sắc đỏ mà hắn không thể không tưởng tượng nếu chúng bị giam vào một chiếc lồng vàng thì sẽ tỏa ra ánh sáng hấp dẫn đến mức nào. Cô đã mang cái nhìn như thế, cái nhìn thẳng và kiên cường, không thay đổi một tấc từ lúc gặp hắn lần đầu. Ah, hắn đã luôn muốn lột xuống chiếc mặt nạ kiên cố của cô, để trông thấy nhiều hơn một nàng thơ cung kính và lễ độ quá mức. Gương mặt này ai cũng thấy, hắn muốn những thứ đặc biệt hơn. Thứ chỉ dành cho hắn, độc nhất hắn và không ai khác trên đời được thấy. Thứ phương diện đói khát tình dục của giống cái, thứ gương mặt cười khóc lẫn lộn và phóng túng dâm loạn khi hắn chiếm lấy cô, từ trên, từ dưới, từ trước, từ sau, từ trong, từ ngoài, và gọi tên hắn bằng giọng nói đã vỡ thành muôn mảnh pha lê.

"Ghi nhớ lời chủ nhân của em, Soạn Tân."

Hắn cười khùng khục, tiếng cười trôi vào miệng cô khi hắn vờn bờ môi đã bị hắn gặm mút đến run rẩy. Bên dưới, hắn luồn tay xuống dưới đầu gối cô để nhấc một chân lên. Cô vốn đã không thể đứng vững, nhưng hắn không để cô dựa vào cơ thể mình nữa. Một cách nhẹ nhàng, hắn ấn lên tấm lưng của cô, yêu cầu nó cong thành một đường và mang toàn bộ sức nặng cơ thể đặt lên gót chân đang kiễng. Hắn thấy hai bầu ngực của cô lấp ló phía trước, nặng trĩu nảy tới lui, từng thớ cơ ở vùng bụng căng lên để chống đỡ, đùi non run lẩy bẩy và bàn chân trông hệt như một vũ công ballet. Mái tóc rối tung, mồ hôi đầm đìa và hơi thở khó nhọc, nhưng nhìn cách cánh mông của cô đưa đẩy trong khi cửa mình mở rộng làm nước nhờn nhỏ thành từng giọt xuống sàn, hắn biết chắc cô chẳng phải đang cảm thấy khổ sở gì đâu.

Cô ư ử những tiếng không tròn chữ khi thứ cự vật của hắn cọ quy đầu nóng rẫy trước cửa động, làm ra một nụ hôn nhớp nháp với lối vào của cô. Trò đùa của hắn khiến cô mất kiên nhẫn. Hắn luôn làm cô mất kiên nhẫn, để cô phải tự phơi bày cái dâm dục của mình ra mà cầu cạnh, mặc cho bên dưới của hắn đã căng cứng đến đau nhức và một đụng chạm nhỏ với da thịt nõn mềm cũng đủ để khiến hắn đánh rơi sĩ diện vào đâu đó trong biển tình, chẳng nghĩ tới bất cứ việc gì ngoài khiến cô sướng đến mất trí. Nhưng tất nhiên rồi, nếu hắn không phải giỏi khống chế đến vậy, hắn đã không làm chủ, và họ đã không có lần thứ ba trong đêm.

"Em là của anh."

Tiếng rên thỏa mãn của cô trôi vào tai hắn, thốt ra đầy yêu kiều khi hắn đút vào trong cô, thổi bùng hơn nữa hỏa dục trong lòng ngay khi hắn nghĩ rằng nó không thể to hơn được nữa. Âm đạo của cô nuốt chửng hắn một cách đói khát, thành vách vừa mềm vừa nóng âu yếm mút lấy từng đường gân cuồn cuộn dọc trên dương vật, và quy đầu của hắn đụng chạm tình tứ với cổ tử cung ở tận cùng. Chặt, ấm, nõn nà, trơn, nhớp nháp, dâm đãng, khiến hắn phải nghiến răng trước khoái cảm đánh tới như sóng thần và siết lấy cơ thể của cô bằng đôi tay cứng như thép. Khiến hắn không thể từ tốn, càng không thể dịu dàng mà yêu đương cô. Khiến hắn rút ra gần hết, vừa rút vừa châm biếm về cái lỗ chật khít đói tinh dịch của cô yêu thích côn thịt này đến nỗi không muốn nhả ra, và rồi bất thình lình xuyên thẳng qua âm đạo của cô cho đến lút cán, như thể hắn muốn chui cả vào trong tử cung. Khiến cô xấu hổ và dồn hết dưỡng khí ít ỏi để thanh minh giữa những âm thanh ướt sũng không ngừng tuôn trào như suối, đổi lại là nhận lấy vài cái tát vào đồi mông núng nính vì không thành thật. Mỗi lần đánh xuống, bên trong cô lại co bóp chặt hơn, tựa hồ muốn siết gãy hắn, vắt kiệt hắn, và gương mặt cô lại càng đầm đìa nước mắt. Sau cùng, ngay cả vẻ đạo mạo của cô cũng rơi xuống, và trước mặt hắn là một con mèo cái động dục vừa khóc vừa cười.

Búp bê của hắn. Con điếm của hắn. Nô lệ của hắn. Khiến hắn phải say mê đến cùng cực.

Mối quan hệ giữa CEO của tập đoàn Cao Thiên Nguyên cùng phu nhân, từ trước tới nay, luôn là một đề tài nóng bỏng cho cánh báo chí và paparazzi.

Dĩ nhiên rồi, tại sao không? Ai cũng biết Cao Thiên Nguyên là tập đoàn công nghệ lớn nhất đất nước và vẫn đang leo vùn vụt trên bảng xếp hạng thế giới. Người ta không thường thấy những công ty gia đình trong top 5 hay top 10, mà kể cả có thì chắc chắn không phải trong cùng một sân chơi với Apple và Microsoft. Mọi sự đặc biệt của Cao Thiên Nguyên khiến nó trở thành nam châm truyền thông, đương nhiên những người đứng sau đế chế mới nổi ấy cũng vậy. Huống hồ, họ còn thuộc 1% giới siêu giàu, và việc gia đình đầy quyền quý ấy có gốc gác không tầm thường từ lâu đã không còn là bí mật. Một câu chuyện với những nhân vật như bước ra từ cổ tích chắc chắn luôn là thứ làm độc giả hưng phấn.

Ai cũng biết việc vị CEO này – trẻ, giàu nứt đổ vách, tài giỏi, đẹp trai, tay chơi có hạng – chịu cưới vợ lạ lùng và khó tin tới mức nào. Ngài CEO chỉ vừa tới trung niên, và với danh sách những cuộc phiêu lưu tình ái kịch tính tới nỗi nó trở thành truyền thuyết đô thị của anh ta, thì chẳng ai hy vọng vào một ngày nào đó khi anh ta chịu dừng lại và trói buộc chính mình với một cô gái. Hôn nhân không nằm trong từ điển của các vị công tử thuộc giới siêu giàu. Không tính tới việc họ có thể có bất kỳ cô gái nào mà bản thân muốn bằng tài sản của mình, phần lớn trong số họ đều quá bận rộn điều hành các công ty tỷ đô để quan tâm tới vấn đề hôn nhân. Ngài CEO của Cao Thiên Nguyên cũng không phải ví dụ ngoại lệ trong vấn đề này. Một tay workaholic, những cuộc tình một đêm có vẻ là sự lựa chọn nhanh gọn và phù hợp hơn cho lịch trình của anh ta. Suy cho cùng, những người giàu vẫn sẽ luôn giàu, đó là vì họ không ngừng làm giàu.

Vậy nên công chúng không thể không thắc mắc, rốt cuộc là tiểu thư nhà nào có thể thuần hóa con ngựa chứng này.

Việc phu nhân từng là nữ hầu ở dinh thự của ngài CEO là chi tiết đầu tiên được biết tới bởi báo giới. Anh ta nhận cô ấy vào làm việc gần như ngay sau khi công ty của cô phá sản. Đào sâu hơn một chút, thì ra gia đình của phu nhân từng có một thời kỳ khốn đốn không nhỏ, và với công ty nơi phu nhân làm việc bị vỡ nợ bởi biến động của thị trường chứng khoán, nguồn thu nhập chính của gia đình đã bị lột mất như vậy. Bởi vì lẽ đó, được làm việc cho một tỉ phú trẻ tuổi như ngài CEO là một cơ hội quá quý giá để có thể từ chối trong lúc túng quẫn, dẫu cho công việc ấy hoàn toàn không liên quan tới chuyên môn của phu nhân và có nhiều thị phi ra sao. Dĩ nhiên, một chuỗi những tình cờ và thời gian quá khớp của các sự kiện trong câu chuyện tình kiểu hoàng tử và Cinderella này khiến một bộ phận của xã hội đặt những dấu hỏi không nhỏ, nhưng như mọi khi, giới siêu giàu không dễ để bị tọc mạch đến vậy.

Tuy nói thế, quá trình đến với nhau của họ chưa bao giờ dễ dàng. Một dòng tộc lâu đời và sang trọng như nhà trai không chấp nhận một nàng dâu vừa xuất thân tầm thường lại còn là hầu gái như phu nhân, và đó là chưa kể họ đã nhắm mắt làm ngơ những scandal tình ái của cậu quý tử suốt một thời gian dài. Có những quy tắc của giới siêu giàu mà những người sung túc như họ quá kiêu ngạo để có thể phá bỏ, và khi họ đã vì người nhà mà phá bỏ quá nhiều, họ sẽ không thể làm điều tương tự cho một người lạ. Dù vậy, ngài CEO sau cùng vẫn là một người đàn ông với chính kiến vững vàng, và bạn bè của anh ta đều nói rằng kể cả nếu gia đình phu nhân không may mắn trúng giải độc đắc và trở thành tỉ phú trong một đêm rồi từ đó xoa dịu một phần sự phản đối từ phía nhà trai, thì anh vẫn sẽ cưới cô mà thôi.

Ai nấy đều thấy họ là một cặp hoàn hảo, vừa vặn đến từng cm, và rằng cuộc hôn nhân này mang lại tác động tích cực cho cả hai. Ai nấy đều thấy như thế. Sau cùng, một đôi vợ chồng ngọt ngào và cao quý dường ấy, luôn luôn nắm tay khi bước ra đường và dành cho nhau cái nhìn đắm đuối bất kể có hay không có máy quay thì không thể là giả được.

"H-Hoang… Uhm… mmh… Từ từ-uhm… Sẽ có người thấy…"

"Có vị của Cognac Louis XIII trong miệng em. Em yêu, em đã uống rượu à?"

Một sợi nước bọt lóng lánh nối liền môi của họ, khi hắn buông tha cho khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn của cô. Lớp son đỏ của cô dính sang môi hắn, bị hắn làm cho lem nhem trên gương mặt được trang điểm cẩn thận. Mái tóc của cô bị hắn vò rối, xõa dài trên tấm lưng nơi những ngón tay của hắn thong thả vuốt ve giữa những lọn tóc mây, và hắn mang mùi La Nuit De L'homme của mình xuyên qua lớp sương mù của nước hoa trên cơ thể cô tựa một mũi tên. Khóa váy sau lưng cô bị hắn kéo xuống, như một thói quen những khi hắn ôm cô trong lòng để chơi đùa, và bàn tay của hắn án ngữ nơi lớp tất ren, đủ mỏng để xúc giác của hắn có thể cảm nhận phần đùi non nõn mềm ấm áp bên dưới.

Gia đình của hắn sẽ không ưng bụng, không ưng một chút nào, nếu họ trông thấy nàng dâu trong bộ dạng đổ đốn như thế. Như mọi khi, họ luôn cằn nhằn về sự lựa chọn này của hắn, và kể cả khi mọi việc cưới xin đã hoàn thành, những lời càu nhàu chẳng những không giảm mà còn tăng. Ấy là chưa kể, họ luôn tìm cách gây sự với cô những khi hắn cùng cô tham gia những bữa tiệc gia đình. Phiền thật đấy. Hắn trước giờ vốn đã chẳng thích tiệc tùng, sau khi cưới thì đến cả ra khỏi nhà còn không muốn. Nhưng họ là gia đình của hắn, và nếu không có họ thì hắn sẽ không là gì trong xã hội này cả, vậy nên hắn không thể mặc kệ.

Mặc dù vậy, hắn không hiểu bất kỳ điểm nào trong hành động của họ. Cũng chẳng phải dòng máu này của hắn thuần chủng đến nỗi 99% còn lại của thế giới không đủ xứng đáng. Hơn nữa, thế nào mới là xứng đáng để trở thành một phần của gia tộc này? Hắn biết tổ tiên của mình đi lên nhờ huyết thống, nhưng đã là một chặng đường quá dài kể từ lúc đó, huyết thống không nói lên được gì nữa. Như từ nhỏ hắn vẫn luôn được dạy, chỉ có tài năng mới đem lại chỗ đứng. Và lần cuối cùng hắn kiểm tra, thì cô quả thật là một người ngang ngửa với hắn.

Vả lại, hắn không chọn tộc nhân. Hắn chọn một người để ở bên hắn, xứng đáng với sự tin tưởng của hắn, một điều quá xa xỉ để áp dụng trong chốn xô bồ của những người có tiền. Một người để hắn có thể bộc lộ những cảm xúc mà bản thân giấu đi, bởi vì cho đến cuối ngày khi hắn rời văn phòng để về nhà, hắn cũng chỉ là một con người mà thôi, và chẳng con người nào có thể nuốt xuống cảm xúc của mình mãi được. Một người đủ khả năng để hỗ trợ hắn, có thể bước đi bên cạnh hắn và khiến hắn tự hào chỉ như vậy. Rồi hắn sẽ khoe người ấy với cả thế giới khi trời sáng, để thế giới trông thấy người ấy là một kho báu quý giá tới mức nào, và khi đêm xuống, kho báu ấy trở thành bí mật của riêng hắn, thuộc về chỉ hắn.

Nghe trẻ con cũng được, nhưng hắn thấy vẫn tốt hơn nhiều so với những cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt. Nếu hắn có thể điều hành cả một đế chế, hắn không thể để cuộc đời mình nằm trong tay người khác.

Hơi thở mang vị rượu nhàn nhạt của cô phả trên cổ hắn, nóng đến nỗi hắn không còn cảm thấy điều hòa của xe, khi đầu lưỡi như mèo của cô liếm láp trên cổ hắn, rồi những chiếc răng gặm lấy hắn. Không đau, đúng hơn, chỉ như những kích thích âu yếm. Hắn đã dạy cô tốt, đủ tốt để biến cô thành một sủng vật ngoan ngoãn thuần thục cách phục vụ chủ nhân. Cô biết mọi vị trí ưa thích của hắn, mọi cách hắn muốn cô sử dụng cơ thể mình để chiều chuộng, và những lời mà hắn muốn nghe cô nỉ non. Sau cùng, cô rất thông minh kia mà. Nhưng ngay cả một người thông minh như vậy, phía sau lớp mặt nạ cũng chỉ là một con điếm. Mà cô còn hơn cả gái điếm. Callgirl không có nụ cười ngọt ngào của cô, không thể đưa đẩy vòng eo như cô, không trình bày được thứ biểu cảm mà hắn muốn nhìn, càng không có cái tinh tế kích thích hắn, khiến hắn phải mưu cầu. Ngay cả nhịp tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực cô, mà chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã rõ mồn một đến vậy trong tai hắn, với tất cả hỗn loạn không thể giấu được, và cách cô bất chấp nỗi xấu hổ khiến máu dồn cả lên bờ má nóng bừng để mang thân nhiệt của mình cọ xát với hắn, đều duyên dáng kỳ lạ. Hắn không thể không tự hỏi, khi lòng bàn tay của mình áp lên ngực cô và xoa nắn quả tuyết lê nặng trĩu, đầu ngón tay mân mê nhũ hoa đã cứng đến nỗi lớp vải lụa cũng không thể giấu được, rằng có phải khuôn ngực ấy cảm thấy chật chội bởi số quần áo đang gò bó nó chăng? Vì nếu là vậy, hắn sẽ cực kỳ vui lòng giúp nó được giải thoát.

"Là ai mời?"

"Hah… Em họ của anh…"

Cô nghe có vẻ rụt rè, như thể cô sợ hắn trách mắng về chuyện đó. Hắn không cấm cô uống rượu, nhưng hắn không thích việc cô tiếp xúc với đàn ông, kể cả có là người trong gia đình. Luôn luôn có một cảm giác nóng cháy trong lồng ngực khi hắn trông thấy cô với bất kỳ thằng đàn ông nào khác, mà cách duy nhất để xoa dịu là kéo cô vào một góc kín đáo nào đó và khiến cô bắn đầy tay hắn. Có khi còn không cần góc kín, hắn có thể cứ thế ôm cô và hôn môi cô say đắm, chẳng cần biết là ai đang nhìn. Như thế còn hơn cả một lời tuyên ngôn. Sẽ chẳng hay ho gì nếu có kẻ lợi dụng những cuộc gặp ngắn ngủi với đàn ông ấy để chèn ép cô, hắn lại chẳng hiểu rõ quá rồi sao. Huống hồ, chắc chắn không phải lỗi của hắn khi muốn giữ cô cẩn thận. Bằng không, cái vẻ trong sáng gợi tình này sẽ khiến cô trở thành con mồi ngon cho bao nhiêu kẻ mà chính hắn cũng không biết được.

Phải chăng bởi vì thế, mà hắn thích phá hoại cô đến vậy? Bất kể ở đâu, bất kể lúc nào, hắn đều muốn đập vỡ vẻ đạo mạo và đứng đắn của cô, khiến cô nỉ non van nài sự thao túng của hắn. Cô luôn có thể nhu hòa như vậy với bất kỳ ai, nhưng có những phương diện ở cô mà chỉ hắn mới có đủ quyền để trông thấy. Chỉ khi hắn đánh dấu lên góc tối thầm kín chân thật nhất này của cô, ép cô chỉ có thể cảm thấy thỏa mãn với chính hắn và không ai khác, hắn mới yên tâm rằng sẽ không ai có thể cướp cô đi được.

"Ah, chủ nhân của em đã dạy em thế nào?"

Hắn túm lấy mái tóc dài của cô, kéo ngược ra sau. Cô nhăn mặt, nhưng hắn không quan tâm cô có đau hay không. Hắn thích nhìn vẻ đau đớn ấy. Đó là những chiếc cúp của hắn trong công cuộc chinh phục con mèo cái này.

Vùng cổ trắng ngần vẫn còn đầy dấu hôn. Nếu không phải vì chiếc choker này che đi, thì bất kỳ ai trong bữa tiệc cũng đều thấy dấu tích mây mưa của họ. Không, hắn không hề xấu hổ về việc đó, thành thật mà nói. Hắn thấy những vết tích ấy – với màu đỏ bầm nổi bần bật trên nước da như tuyết – trang điểm cho cơ thể cô còn tốt hơn cả trang sức. Vả lại, đó cũng không phải dấu vết duy nhất hắn bắt cô mang theo tới bữa tiệc gia đình này.

"Uhn… Đau-hahh… Không được tiếp xúc v-Ahh…!"

Cô kêu lên một tiếng bất thình lình. Chỉ một âm thanh đơn giản, nhưng lại khiến hắn không kiềm chế được mà nở nụ cười rộng đến mang tai. Bên ngoài xe có động tĩnh, nhưng hắn biết sẽ chẳng tiếng động nào lọt ra ngoài được, không thể khi chiếc Ferrari F12 Berlinetta này đã được cách âm và gắn kính đen. Thứ cảm giác khi hắn thoải mái hưởng thụ sủng vật xinh đẹp của mình ở chốn công cộng là đặc quyền của hắn, làm sao có chuyện hắn chia sẻ với người qua đường tất cả sự hấp dẫn này được. Hắn vùi mặt vào vùng cổ nõn nà, giật xuống chiếc choker để bản thân có thể thuận tiện liếm láp từng giọt mồ hôi mằn mặn đang không ngừng chảy xuống từ gáy và mút lên từng dấu hôn để in sâu hơn nữa màu đỏ của máu. Bàn tay thanh mảnh vùi vào mái tóc của hắn, vò rối từng nếp tóc được vuốt gel. Tiếng rên ứ nghẹn trong cổ họng bởi thứ khoái cảm đau đớn trên cổ, hoặc do cô sợ người lạ, rốt cuộc chỉ thành ra những rung động mềm mại của thanh quản bên dưới làn môi của hắn. Ah, hấp dẫn đấy, nhưng hắn không hài lòng. Hắn muốn cô kêu lên cho hắn, kêu thành từng tiếng, lấp đầy màng nhĩ của hắn bằng giọng nói ngọt ngào ướt át đó. Hắn phải phạt con điếm này mới được. Trước hết là vì uống rượu với đàn ông, sau đó là do không biết vâng lời.

Hắn đẩy cô dựa lưng vào ghế. Mở cặp đùi non ngon lành ra, hắn thô bạo xé xuống lớp tất ren mỏng manh và để lộ lần lượt từng mảng trắng ngần trên con đường dẫn tới hang động thơm ngọt. Cô mặc chiếc quần lót g-string đính hạt trai thay vì đũng quần mà hắn đã chọn, đường chỉ mảnh khảnh án ngữ ngay giữa hai môi dưới đã ướt nước, ngọc trai cọ xát lên hạt châu theo mỗi bước đi của cô. Cô luôn luôn ướt khi hắn chạm vào, có khi chỉ là cái đụng chạm lưng chừng mờ ám cũng đủ khiến cô ướt, đó là điểm thành công nhất trong cuộc huấn luyện mà hắn đã bày ra để đảm bảo rằng bản thân luôn có thể ăn tươi nuốt sống cô bất cứ lúc nào hắn muốn. Âm hộ trắng trẻo đã được cạo lông sạch sẽ, kể cả trong bóng tối của xe cũng không thể tránh khỏi ánh mắt tinh tường của hắn khi chúng quan sát nó nở ra như cánh hoa, nơi cửa mình phô bày sắc đỏ ửng hồng như bờ má thiếu nữ. Dâm thủy ướt đẫm cả những hạt ngọc trai đắt tiền của chiếc quần lót, và cách nơi tư mật ấy co bóp theo mỗi nhịp thở không đều đặn của cô làm nước nhờn rỉ ra nhiều hơn, rỏ xuống cả băng ghế bọc da, đều khiến cổ họng hắn khát đến khô cháy.

"Em có ướt như thế lúc nói chuyện với hắn không?"

Hắn hỏi một câu, trước khi vùi mặt vào giữa hai chân cô và đưa chiếc lưỡi của mình đâm vào giữa hai cánh môi khép mở. Bề mặt nhám của lưỡi đụng chạm với nội bích nhẵn mềm, và chẳng mấy mà trong miệng hắn đã ngập thứ mùi vị dâm đãng của cô. Tiếng rên của cô quả nhiên không giữ được nữa, vuột ra từ làn môi chín mọng, lẫn với âm thanh yết hầu của hắn lên xuống khi hắn nuốt vào thứ dịch nhờn đang chảy ra như suối. Nơi dâm đãng của cô có vị ngọt như mật và thơm như hạnh nhân mà chính hắn cũng chẳng hiểu vì sao lại có khả năng đó, nhưng mỗi sáng khi hắn đè ngửa cô ra giường để liếm mút thứ dâm thủy ấy trước khi lao đầu vào công việc, hắn đều không cần biết nguyên nhân làm gì. Hai đùi của cô cứ cố khép lại, nửa như muốn ngăn hắn, nửa lại như kích động hắn, nhưng lòng bàn tay ngày một chạy loạn trên tóc hắn và những câu chữ đánh mất dần ý nghĩa khiến hắn nghiêng về khả năng thứ hai nhiều hơn. Nụ cười hài lòng âm thầm nở trên môi, hắn đẩy đầu lưỡi càng sâu hơn vào trong, điêu luyện cọ xát với mỗi nếp gấp bên trong cô, thong thả sục sạo lên từng nếp gấp, đỉnh mũi cọ vào hạt châu căng tròn và làn môi thì ngậm lấy cửa mình của cô để cắn mút. Như thể môi hắn và cái miệng hư hỏng này của cô đang hôn kiểu Pháp.

"Ahh… Kh-Hmm… Ôi chỗ đó… Mhm… Không, em không-hahn…"

"Kể cả khi thứ này bên trong em?"

Hắn thò tay vào túi quần để đẩy công tắc của trứng rung lên một nấc nữa.

"Áhhhh… Không…. Hahn… Uhmmuhh… Không m-hah… em thề…"

Cô nghe như thể đã ngân ngấn nước mắt, nhưng tất nhiên hắn không bận tâm. Hắn còn muốn cô khóc to hơn nữa, vỡ ra nhiều hơn nữa trước sự tấn công của hắn, cho tới khi cô phải cầu xin lòng nhân từ của hắn. Đầu lưỡi hắn chạm tới quả trứng rung mà hắn đã nhét vào bên trong âm đạo cô trước khi họ rời nhà. Cô không thể biết khi nào hắn sẽ thay đổi độ rung của món sextoy, và không, hắn chẳng hề cảm thấy cắn rứt lương tâm vì hành động dâm dục ấy với cô ngay giữa bữa tiệc của gia đình. So với ánh mắt của tộc nhân, hắn yêu thích hình ảnh cô cố gắng chống chọi với cơn động dục không ngừng chọc ngoáy hơn. Hắn biết nơi này của cô nhạy cảm tới mức nào, sau cùng thì hắn là người huấn luyện nó mỗi đêm kia mà, cộng thêm chiếc g-string đính hạt này sẽ hoàn toàn là thử thách lớn với sức chịu đựng của cô. Quả trứng truyền từng rung động ngày một dữ dội lên nội vách của cô mà chính đầu lưỡi hắn cũng cảm nhận được, và âm đạo chặt thít này như thể muốn thắt lấy lưỡi, mút lấy nước bọt trên nó mỗi khi chất plastic của quả trứng huých lên từng điểm nhạy cảm bên trong. Nước của cô ứa ra dầm dề, còn ướt át hơn cả âm thanh hứng tình thốt lên bởi cổ họng hay nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má, và hắn không bỏ một giọt nào. Không thể phủ nhận, cô quá ngon để hắn có thể kiềm chế.

"Đừng mút nữa… hah… fuuuu… em sẽ ra mất…"

Hắn tát mạnh lên đùi trong của cô ngay khi lời ấy vừa thoát ra. Hắn không nương tay khi đánh cô, chưa bao giờ. Chỗ vừa bị đánh nhanh chóng đỏ lên, và phản xạ khiến cô khép đùi lại, nhưng hắn không cho phép.

"Không được ra cho đến khi chúng ta về tới nhà."

Hắn ra lệnh, và rời khỏi âm hộ thơm ngon của cô. Dâm thủy của cô khiến môi hắn bóng lưỡng, vương cả trên mặt hắn, nhưng hắn không để tâm. Nâng cằm cô lên, hắn ngấu nghiến bờ môi đỏ hồng, đầu lưỡi vừa thấm đầy dịch vị của cô mang theo nước bọt của hắn xâm lấn khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn và đảo loạn từng ngóc ngách, khuấy cho đến khi mùi rượu trong miệng cô tan biến. Tốt hơn rồi, cô chỉ nên có mùi của hắn thôi. Hắn bôi loang dịch nhờn vừa liếm được lên môi cô, lẫn lộn với son môi, và chắc chắn khiến cô trông như một mớ hỗn độn với lớp trang điểm bị phá hỏng bởi nước mắt và biểu tình của một con mèo động dục trước khi buông cô ra và trở lại sau vô lăng như thể chưa có gì xảy ra.

Hắn cài dây an toàn cho cô, âu yếm hôn lên gò má đỏ bừng một cái. Tất nhiên, cũng tiện tay đẩy nấc rung của quả trứng lên cao nhất. Chưa, hắn vẫn chưa xong. Chơi cô đối với hắn chưa bao giờ là đủ. Bộ dạng rối bời này chỉ khiến hạ thân hắn độn thành một tảng chật cứng, nhưng hắn là kẻ kiên nhẫn. Chờ đợi tới lúc cả cô lẫn hắn đều thèm khát đến mất trí, lúc ấy mới là bữa tiệc thịnh soạn thực sự.

"Nếu em làm được, khi về anh sẽ thưởng."

Ah, chẳng phải nô lệ của hắn trông thật hưng phấn khi nghe đến phần thưởng sao?

Hoang quả thật không nghĩ, điều đầu tiên mẹ nói với hắn trong cuộc hẹn riêng-tư-và-khẩn-cấp này là chuyện hắn và Soạn Tân đã quan hệ trong xe vào đêm hôm trước.

Không, hắn không thắc mắc vì sao họ biết. Xung quanh hắn lúc nào cũng có ruồi, huống hồ, cuộc hôn nhân này dù đã qua một năm nhưng vẫn là đề tài lời ra tiếng vào trong khắp dòng họ, nhất cử nhất động đều bị để ý cũng không có gì lạ. Cái làm hắn không hiểu, thực ra, là vì sao một việc riêng tư của hắn lại bị mang ra bàn tán. Không được quý tộc lắm đâu, nếu hắn vẫn nhớ đúng lời dạy của các trưởng lão.

Sau cùng thì hắn chưa bao giờ là một đứa con ngoan. Cũng chẳng phải vấn đề lớn. Ở dòng họ này, tài năng là thứ tài sản quý giá nhất của tộc nhân, và việc Hoang là đứa trẻ tài giỏi nhất trong gia đình đã là một sự thật được thừa nhận. Chẳng thế mà hắn được nhắm cho vị trí CEO của tập đoàn Cao Thiên Nguyên từ khi vừa vào đại học, ngay cả ghế trong hội đồng quản trị cũng được giữ sẵn. Bởi vì những sung túc mà hắn có thể đem lại bằng cái đầu ấy của mình, mọi việc "không ngoan" đều có thể nhắm mắt bỏ qua. Chỉ hiềm, những việc "không ngoan" này cũng tỉ lệ thuận với độ tuổi của hắn.

Không thể trách gia đình hắn được. Giới siêu giàu không thể hoàn toàn tránh khỏi ánh mắt tọc mạch của truyền thông, huống hồ, một dòng họ danh gia vọng tộc cứ thế trở thành đề tài bàn tán cho thiên hạ chỉ nhờ những cuộc chơi của đứa nghịch tử này, thử hỏi có ai mà không tức giận. Nếu không phải vì họ tiếc một tài năng như Hoang, thì hắn đã chẳng được bao che tới bây giờ.

Nói như vậy, lại càng không thể trách Hoang. Suy cho cùng, ngoại trừ việc vô cùng giàu có thì hắn cũng chỉ là một con người bình thường mà thôi, và việc tình ái của hắn – nếu nhìn nhận một cách công bằng – thì cũng không khác với những người ở tầng lớp thấp hơn là bao. Chỉ bởi vì cánh báo chí luôn thích thổi phồng lên, và bám theo hắn mọi lúc mọi nơi hòng moi móc từng sơ hở của hắn, rốt cuộc mới thành ra tai tiếng đến vậy.

Nói cho cùng, hắn cũng có phải yêu thương gì đâu. Tình một đêm thì không nói làm gì, tất cả đều chỉ để giúp hắn giải tỏa căng thẳng nhất thời, còn các cô nàng mà hắn qua lại lâu hơn một chút, phần lớn đều thích tiền của hắn hơn hắn. Nếu có một việc mà hắn tự tin rằng bản thân không bao giờ có thể sai được, đó là đánh hơi ra những kẻ đào mỏ. Hắn giữ làm gì những kẻ xấu xí và ngu xuẩn ấy, nên hắn luôn đá họ đi trước khi họ có thể mò ra mật khẩu tài khoản ngân hàng. Phần nhỏ còn lại, thì không đủ thông minh, và hắn thì không thích những kẻ khiến bản thân cảm thấy nhàm chán trong những cuộc trò chuyện. Kể ra thì cũng đáng tiếc những cơ thể mọng nước đó thật, nhưng hắn cũng không phải loại ngựa đực chỉ biết suy nghĩ bằng nửa thân dưới. Hắn biết thứ gì quan trọng.

Nên tóm lại, chẳng có yêu đương gì cả. Không, không hề mùi mẫn như báo chí hay nói. Có khi hắn còn chẳng nhận ra được cảm xúc yêu đương nữa kia.

Về việc này, lại càng không phải lỗi của Hoang. Nếu lớn lên trong một môi trường chỉ xem trọng khả năng sinh tiền và bị trói buộc bởi quá nhiều quy tắc hành xử, thì cảm xúc gì cũng bị bào mòn cả thôi.

"Có gì không được ạ?"

Hắn vơ lấy bức ảnh trên bàn và nhét vào túi. Phần lớn khung cảnh trong ảnh chìm trong bóng tối của hầm để xe, nhưng đó là chiếc Ferrari của hắn, và hắn thì luôn luôn có thể nhận ra tấm lưng của cô bất chấp việc quá nửa của nó đã bị khoảng tối của chiếc xe nhấn chìm. Mái tóc của cô chảy dài trên vai, và nếu bất-kể-là-ai-đã-chụp-bức-hình có thể lia ống kính xuống thấp hơn chút nữa thì sẽ không khó để thấy bàn tay của hắn đã đặt trên mông của cô để nắn bóp. Hẳn bức ảnh được chụp khi cô che khuất tầm nhìn của hắn, để hắn vùi mặt vào cổ cô mà hôn mút. Chà, tốt nhất đừng để hắn tìm ra là kẻ nào đã chõ mũi vào khoảnh khắc riêng tư đó.

"Sao con có thể làm việc đó ở chỗ công cộng? Nếu đây không phải tiệc gia đình, mà là một cuộc họp báo nào đó, có phải cả nhà này đều bị con làm cho bẽ mặt rồi không? Có phải con bé ấy dụ dỗ con không?"

Hắn không muốn tranh cãi với mẹ của mình. Mặc cho việc bản thân không phải một đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn, Hoang chưa bao giờ vô lễ với cha mẹ và các trưởng lão. Mẹ của hắn không khỏe, nhưng lại không bỏ được tật càu nhàu và đay nghiến. Từ nhỏ hắn đã biết ngực của mẹ sẽ đau những lúc to tiếng, nên hắn cũng tự luyện được thói quen kiềm chế bản thân. Trong suy nghĩ non nớt của mình, Hoang luôn cho rằng bằng cách đó sẽ giúp cải thiện sức khỏe của bà, nhưng có vẻ như khi hắn ngày một cao lớn hơn và già dặn hơn, thì tình trạng của bà lại càng tệ. Như bây giờ, mẹ của hắn vẫn phải quấn khăn mặc cho bên ngoài thời tiết hãy còn ấm.

"Thưa, không phải. Con muốn cô ấy, vậy thôi."

Nhưng nói như vậy, không có nghĩa Hoang nghe theo mọi ý muốn của cha mẹ. Cha mẹ không phải lúc nào cũng đúng, và hắn thì không thích làm sai. Coi như là lỗi của hắn trong câu chuyện này vì không chú ý xung quanh đi, nhưng khi cha mẹ cho người theo dõi hắn, sau đó đem ra bàn bạc việc vô cùng riêng tư của hắn mà họ đã tìm được, thì người sai chắc chắn không phải hắn.

Như thể bất kể mọi quy tắc và kiểm soát mà dòng họ này cùng địa vị được bao bọc bởi rất nhiều tiền này đặt lên hắn, hòng trói buộc hắn và níu kéo hắn trong khuôn phép, chỉ khiến hắn sinh ra thứ tâm tính muốn được phá vỡ để giải thoát cho bản thân. Chuyện học vấn, chuyện sự nghiệp, chuyện quan hệ, chuyện hôn nhân, chuyện thể diện, dường như bất kể là chuyện gì cũng đều không nằm trong tầm kiểm soát của hắn. Ngày nhỏ hắn có thể chấp nhận, nhưng bây giờ hắn không còn nhỏ nữa, không còn phù hợp để nghe theo mọi sự sắp xếp của gia đình nữa. Bởi vì hắn không biết được, rằng nếu số mệnh của bản thân bị điều khiển bởi một gia đình chỉ cần cái đầu của hắn, chứ không cần hắn, thì sẽ bị đẩy đến mức nào.

Mẹ có vẻ không hài lòng với câu trả lời ấy của Hoang. Không, chắc chắn không hài lòng, trên gương mặt của mẹ đã bộc lộ cả rồi. Bà không thích Ngự Soạn Tân kể từ ngày đầu tiên cô chính thức trở thành thành viên của gia đình. Như bà hay nói, "tiền có thể đầy túi, nhưng cốt cách không thể từ trên trời rơi xuống", mẹ của hắn luôn cho rằng một cô gái bình dân, nhờ may mắn mà giàu có như cô không đủ khả năng để bước chân vào giới thượng lưu, và sẽ thật bẽ mặt ra sao khi những gia đình khác chê cười họ vì có một nàng dâu quê mùa như vậy. Hắn biết ý mẹ không thể thay đổi, cũng không muốn đẩy xa hơn căng thẳng trong nhà, nên gần như không bao giờ để Ngự Soạn Tân tiếp xúc với họ hàng. Hắn giữ rịt cô trong nhà riêng, những lúc đi làm đều đưa cô theo, cho cô một vị trí trong tập đoàn mà hắn biết khả năng của cô thừa sức để làm tốt, và khi tan tầm lại cùng cô trở về. Thành thật mà nói, nếu không phải vì Ngự Soạn Tân chủ động muốn chăm sóc cho cha mẹ chồng, thì hắn đã nghĩ cô và cha mẹ mình không cần gặp nhau cũng được.

Hoang không hiểu được lý lẽ của cha mẹ. Sau bao nhiêu năm và hắn đã lớn tới mức này, hắn vẫn cảm thấy không thể hiểu được. Nếu cốt cách quan trọng với gia đình này đến vậy, thì Ngự Soạn Tân còn thiếu sót ở điểm nào ư? Mỗi cuối tuần cô đều tới nhà cha mẹ chồng từ sớm, chuẩn bị mọi bữa ăn và lo liệu từng chút sinh hoạt tuổi già cho họ thay vì để vào tay gia nhân. Hắn biết cha mẹ mình đều là những người không dễ chiều chuộng, ngay cả gia nhân lâu năm nhất cũng nói thế, nhưng có vẻ như mọi sự chì chiết và bắt bẻ đều không thể phá hỏng lịch trình đều đặn đó của cô, và mặc cho hắn có khuyên can tới đâu, cô sẽ luôn nấu những chén canh gà và châm những ấm trà thơm nhất để họ dùng. Và nếu như vậy vẫn chưa đủ để chứng minh, thì tới bây giờ hắn vẫn chưa thấy bất kỳ cái miệng nào của ngoại nhân lên tiếng xúc phạm cô. Một phần là vì những kẻ manh nha có ý định đó đều nhận lời cảnh cáo của hắn. Phần còn lại, là vì bản thân cô chẳng có gì không hòa hợp với giới thượng lưu. Hắn biết, hắn đã trông thấy. Khi cô mặc lên những bộ dạ phục lộng lẫy, bước đi bên hắn dưới ánh sáng rực rỡ của đại sảnh, chẳng ai có thể nói Ngự Soạn Tân là một cô gái quê mùa. Không. Cô là cô gái đẹp nhất, sang trọng nhất, cao quý nhất, giữa đám đông đầy ắp những con người vương giả vẫn không bao giờ ngần ngại ngẩng cao đầu.

Nếu đây không phải thứ cốt cách mà mẹ của hắn muốn, nếu với tất cả chừng ấy đạo đức và tài năng mà cô còn không được công nhận, thì hắn không biết rốt cuộc dòng họ này có vấn đề gì nữa.

"Nói đi, có phải con đưa chìa khóa xe cho con bé không?"

Hắn chau mày, trước khi kiên quyết lắc đầu.

"Không, thưa mẹ. Con đích thân đưa Soạn Tân ra xe. Chúng con trở về cùng nhau."

Mẹ của Hoang đã quá quen với những trò chơi này của hắn. Từ khi hắn đủ lông đủ cánh, hắn đã luôn được vây quanh bởi phụ nữ. Chuyện đó không có gì lạ, sau cùng thì mọi cô gái đều muốn một phần của chiếc bánh béo bở mang tên "nhà siêu giàu" này, ấy là chưa kể Hoang là một kẻ trời sinh có sức hút. Nếu hắn biết kiềm chế hơn, bà đã chẳng cần phải lao tâm khổ tứ đến thế. Nhưng đứa nghịch tử này lại không biết cách kiểm soát truyền thông, cứ để mặc báo chí thổi phồng những cuộc phiêu lưu tình ái của hắn, và nếu không có bà, hay cha hắn nhúng tay vào, thì chẳng biết những câu chuyện ấy sẽ còn bị đẩy đi tới phương trời nào. Bà sinh ra đứa trẻ này, bà đã giáo dục hắn đủ cẩn thận để biết rằng hắn không yêu thương ai bao giờ, không ai ngoài đế chế Cao Thiên Nguyên. Suy cho cùng, một tập đoàn phát triển nhanh tới vậy là vì những người điều hành của nó không thể bị thao túng bởi tình cảm trên mọi phương diện. Bất quá thì là từ thiện, như cách giới thu nhập cao luôn thích dùng để gây dựng hình ảnh thân thiện, nhưng tất cả chỉ có vậy.

Thế nên bà đã ngạc nhiên biết mấy, khi Hoang muốn cưới vợ. Còn hơn thế nữa, phu nhân tương lai của hắn là một nữ hầu, và cho tới trước đó thì chỉ là một nhân viên bình thường.

Đứa con gái ấy chắc chắn đã dụ dỗ Hoang. Đừng nói tới gắn bó lâu dài, bà còn chưa bao giờ thấy hắn qua lại với những người phụ nữ bình thường, làm gì có chuyện hắn thích một đứa con gái nhà quê đến nỗi muốn cưới cô ta về. Chắc chắn cô ta bước vào nhà này để đào mỏ, và phía sau lớp mặt nạ hiền lành đó kỳ thực là một con quỷ cái đã bỏ bùa con trai bà. Hoang, sau cùng, vẫn còn quá non nớt để nhìn ra điều đó. Nên bà phải thay hắn nhìn. Như mọi khi, mọi tội lỗi đều bắt nguồn từ phía đối tác, không phải do hắn. Chỉ cần hắn nói mình đã đưa chìa khóa xe cho cô ta, bà hoàn toàn có thể quy cho cô ta tội thông dâm, và người đàn ông đang ôm cô ta trong bức ảnh đó – mặc cho bức ảnh quá tối để có thể nhìn rõ mặt bất kỳ ai, nhưng bà mặc kệ - tuyệt đối không phải Hoang.

Chẳng lẽ hắn không hiểu, bà đang cố gắng ra sao để giữ gìn danh dự của gia đình này ư? Vì sao vẫn bảo vệ cho đứa con gái ấy?

"Hạng đàn bà đi uống rượu với đàn ông sớm muộn gì cũng ngoại tình!"

Hoang nghe rõ mồn một từng chữ, liền sau đó là âm thanh lanh canh của chiếc thìa pha trà va mạnh vào thành tách khi mẹ hắn khoắng tan viên đường bằng tốc độ và cường độ tương đương máy đánh trứng. Như thể mọi tức giận và phẫn uất của bà về đứa con này đều dồn cả vào tách trà, và sẽ không khó khăn để bà đánh vỡ chiếc tách nếu tiếp tục khuấy như thế. Xem ra, cơn giận chẳng những khiến bà không nói nên lời, mà ngay cả việc đó là bộ tách bằng sứ Thanh Hoa mà bà vô cùng yêu thích, mẹ của hắn cũng nhất thời không nhớ.

Hắn không có ý định to tiếng. Cho tới bây giờ, hắn vẫn không có ý định đó. Mặc cho việc Ngự Soạn Tân vừa bị mẹ của hắn xúc phạm, và ngọn lửa trong lòng hắn – thứ vẫn luôn âm thầm lách tách những tàn lửa bay trong nội tâm của hắn – cháy to hơn theo mỗi lời bà nói, quý bà này vẫn là mẹ của hắn, và hắn thì không được dạy để trở nên bất hiếu với cha mẹ. Nổi loạn và vô phép là hai phạm trù không giống nhau. Nếu hắn không thể kính trọng đấng sinh thành của mình, sẽ không ai có thể kính trọng hắn cả.

"Chuyện hôm trước là lỗi của con làm xấu mặt gia đình ta, xin mẹ đừng nghĩ oan cho con dâu của mẹ."

Hoang lẳng lặng lên tiếng, sau khi âm thanh lanh canh của chiếc thìa đã chịu dừng lại và mẹ hắn thở ra từng hơi khó nhọc. Người ngoài sẽ không thể tin được vị CEO đầy trọng vọng của Cao Thiên Nguyên lại có lúc nhún nhường như vậy, như thể trong giây lát, hắn hoàn toàn chỉ là một đứa bé đang nhận lỗi với mẹ. Hắn cúi gập nửa người, làm thành một cái cúi đầu đủ lâu và đủ kính cẩn, trước khi quay người hướng về phía cửa.

"Cuối tuần chúng con sẽ tới thăm cha mẹ. Con xin phép."

Hắn biết bất kể là tộc nhân nào đã chụp bức ảnh ấy chắc chắn không có khả năng công bố nó cho báo giới. Một câu chuyện trong tình huống như vậy sẽ không mang lại lợi lộc gì cả, huống hồ còn có thể phản pháo lại chính người chụp. Hắn hoàn toàn có thể kiện vì tội xâm phạm quyền riêng tư, vả lại, dòng họ này cũng không cần thêm scandal. Đó là chưa kể, bất chấp mọi tức tối mà mẹ hắn đã nuốt vào, bà vẫn sẽ làm mọi cách để giữ hắn tránh xa khỏi rắc rối, vì thế nếu không phải là hắn, thì sẽ là bà xóa sạch mọi bằng chứng về câu chuyện này, nếu giả như nó gây nguy hại cho Hoang.

Hắn vơ lấy hộp diêm để trên lò sưởi, châm lửa. Bức hình tối được thắp sáng bởi lưỡi lửa đỏ rực nơi đầu diêm, liếm trên góc cạnh chiếc xe của hắn, liếm tới tấm lưng của cô, chảy dài trên mái tóc, cho tới khi chỉ còn lại một mẩu nhỏ tí giữa ngón tay hắn và bị hắn vứt vào một góc trong lò sưởi.

Hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng mẹ trong phòng vọng xuống, kèm theo rất nhiều âm thanh của sách vở rơi đầy trên sàn. Rằng hắn bị lừa bởi một con quỷ cái. Rằng hắn bị cô làm cho ngu dại. Rằng cô chỉ muốn tiền của hắn mà thôi. Rằng nếu hắn muốn một con búp bê tình dục để giải tỏa mỗi đêm, thì cứ mua một con là được, cần gì phải rước cả một cục nợ về. Rằng hắn làm gì hiểu thế nào là yêu thương, sao có thể hành xử như thể hắn yêu cô như thế.

Hoang đi thẳng ra xe, sau khi nhắc gia nhân để mắt tới mẹ hắn, và phải gọi cho hắn ngay nếu có việc gì xảy ra.

Cô biết gia đình này không ưa mình. Cô đã biết như vậy ngay từ ngày đầu tiên theo hắn về chỗ ở mới mà từ nay cô sẽ gọi là "nhà". So với ngôi nhà mà cô đã sống trong phần lớn thời gian cuộc đời, nơi này – rộng lớn, xa hoa, với rất nhiều kẻ hầu người hạ và bầu không khí ngột ngạt của tinh dầu trộn lẫn những tiếng xì xào sau lưng - quả thật vô cùng xa lạ.

Ngự Soạn Tân đã biết tương lai của mình sẽ ngập trong những lời chì chiết và xỉa xói từ khi cô đồng ý lấy hắn. Hắn là CEO của tập đoàn lớn nhất đất nước, là người thừa kế của dòng họ quyền quý này, tiền đồ vô lượng. Còn cô, chẳng qua chỉ là một nhân viên làm công ăn lương bình thường, bất quá thì thăng tiến nhanh hơn một chút, được đề bạt nhiều hơn một chút so với người khác, nhưng đều không thể đem ra so sánh với vị trí điều hành tập đoàn tỷ đô của hắn. Đó là chưa kể, cô không giàu có như hắn.

Ngự Soạn Tân trước nay không nghĩ cách biệt địa vị là một vấn đề. Người ở tầm tuổi của cô sẽ cho rằng đó là một suy nghĩ khờ dại, nhưng cô quả thật cho rằng nếu yêu thương thật lòng, thì bản thân nên có động lực để rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa cả hai. Cô đã thấy nhiều đôi làm được như thế, và khỏi nói cũng biết, cô ngưỡng mộ họ bao nhiêu.

Nhưng Hoang là một trường hợp khác. Rất khác, có khi còn là độc nhất vô nhị. Hắn là một trong những người giàu nhất thế giới. Gia tộc của hắn có gốc gác vương giả. Hắn có thể làm ra hàng tỷ một ngày. Xung quanh hắn là tiền, là siêu xe, là những chuyên cơ, là chính khách, là những cô gái mà mọi paparazzi đều muốn có được những bức ảnh. Thế giới của hắn ở trên đỉnh, hắn được vây quanh bởi những cá nhân hoàn hảo như bước ra từ cổ tích. Còn cô, thế giới của cô, nằm đâu đó trong bóng tối mà hào quang từ hắn tạo ra. Cô lẽ ra không thể bước vào vùng ánh sáng đó, mà hắn lẽ ra cũng không thể thấy cô trong bóng tối.

Thứ khoảng cách to lớn đến vậy, cô không biết mình có thể rút ngắn được hay không. Cô không thể thay đổi xuất thân của mình để trở thành thứ gì đó môn đăng hộ đối với hắn. Cô không biết tới bao giờ bản thân mới có thể giàu ngang ngửa hắn. Cô không muốn trở thành tâm điểm của truyền thông. Dẫu cho cô cố gắng hỗ trợ hắn trong công việc và những chuyện riêng tư khác, Ngự Soạn Tân không thể không tự hỏi, rốt cuộc một người tài giỏi như vậy còn cần sự trợ giúp của cô sao?

Nếu không phải vì gia đình cô cảm thấy việc làm dâu một nhà giàu có như vậy sẽ vô cùng có lợi cho họ, Ngự Soạn Tân có thể đã nói lời từ chối khi Hoang cầu hôn cô trên chiếc Seven Seas Explorer của hắn, giữa ánh tà dương trên Địa Trung Hải.

Không, nói như vậy không có nghĩa rằng cô không yêu hắn. Cũng không phải vì cô tủi thân. Càng không phải vì cô sợ bước chân vào thế giới của hắn, để rồi tự ném mình vào sự kỳ thị từ những người họ hàng siêu giàu của hắn. Đúng hơn, Ngự Soạn Tân chỉ là muốn chắc chắn rằng cô đủ xứng đáng với Hoang.

"Cưng à, em đang không tập trung rồi."

Giọng nói của hắn kéo cô trở lại thực tại một cách đột ngột. Cô đang nằm trên giường, hai cổ tay tròng qua đầu và bị xích lại nơi đầu giường. Trên cổ cô là chiếc vòng dành cho thú cưng, trên người cô là bộ nội y đen tuyền bằng ren mà hắn tự tay chọn. Mặc cho sở thích biến thái của mình, không thể phủ nhận rằng gu thời trang của hắn cực kỳ thời thượng, kể cả đối với những món đồ nhạy cảm như thế này. Màu đen luôn hợp với làn da trắng như tuyết của cô, và những đường viền tinh tế của bộ trang phục ôm lấy từng đường cong trên cơ thể cô. Từ khuôn ngực đầy đặn căng tràn như muốn nhảy ra khỏi áo lót, cho tới vùng bụng phẳng lì, thẳng đến vùng hông nảy nở, đôi chân dài quấn trên lưng hắn, và nơi tư mật phía sau lớp ren, cái kín đáo bị giấu đi hững hờ chẳng khác nào một lời thách thức đối phương bước tới và vạch trần nó. Cô trông thấy từng bộ phận của mình phản chiếu trong đôi đồng tử xanh thẫm đối diện khi tầm mắt của hắn mơn trớn từng tấc nõn nà của cô, chẳng buồn giấu đi ý định muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống. Luôn luôn, cô không thể ngăn cơ thể mình đỏ ửng những lúc hắn nhìn.

Hắn nắm lấy dây xích gắn với vòng cổ. Một cách thô bạo, hắn kéo cô ngẩng đầu lên, ngón tay mân mê trên khuôn cằm khi hắn kề sát gương mặt đẹp trai ấy với cô và phả hơi thở nóng rực lên má cô. Không khó để ngửi ra mùi rượu phảng phất trong hơi thở của hắn, Whisky loại Chivas Regal. Hắn chỉ uống thứ đó khi tâm tình không vui. Chỉ riêng suy nghĩ rằng hắn đang không vui cũng đủ đánh bay cảm giác đau đớn trên cổ của cô, và khiến cô tập trung vào hắn.

"Là điều gì đang ở trong suy nghĩ của em?"

Hắn rải những nụ hôn nồng mùi rượu lên khắp gương mặt cô. Bờ môi của hắn ướt át bởi nước bọt, khi nó cọ lướt trên da cô, chậm rãi nơi gò má đã nóng bừng, dọc trên thái dương lấm tấm mồ hôi, vòng sang vành tai vô cùng nhạy cảm để quét chiếc lưỡi như rắn lên những đường vân và khiến cô run bắn. Dây xích lanh canh va vào đầu giường khi tấm thân của cô theo phản xạ tìm một chỗ để trốn chạy, dội vào màng nhĩ hẵng còn lùng bùng âm thanh bọt nước do lưỡi hắn tạo ra.

"Ah… Là chuyện v-uhm… với mẹ…"

Hắn ậm ừ, nghe có vẻ không quan tâm mấy tới nỗi băn khoăn ấy. Nhưng hắn đã có một chút khựng lại trên cổ cô, chỉ là một chút, ít ỏi tới nỗi nếu không để ý kỹ thì có lẽ cô cũng chẳng nhận ra được, nhưng cô chỉ cần chừng ấy để biết điều cô bận tâm cũng là điều khiến hắn uống rượu. Dường như chính hắn cũng nhận ra bản thân đã để lộ trước cô, thế nên hơi thở lại càng trở nên nặng nhọc, và hắn vùi mặt vào vai cô, cắn lên xương quai xanh nơi dấu tích của hắn hãy còn chưa phai hẳn. Cô thở mạnh bởi cơn đau, lòng bàn tay siết chặt lấy dây xích. Cô muốn ôm hắn những lúc hắn khiến cô đau đớn, nhưng hắn sẽ không để cô chủ động ôm. Điều đó đối với cô là phần thưởng, và hắn thì không thưởng cho nô lệ của mình chừng nào hắn chưa chơi đủ. Hắn muốn cô bị giày vò bởi cơn đau và cơ thể thiếu thốn hắn đến cùng cực, trước khi hắn cho phép chính mình bước tới và ôm vào lòng thân xác đã mềm nhũn của cô. Hoặc tự tay hắn sẽ khiến cô cảm thấy còn nhiều hơn cả đau, bằng con quái vật của hắn. Đường nào cô cũng mong đợi cả, và bất kể là đau hay sướng, thứ cảm xúc mang ơn này khi hắn chú ý tới cô, hành hạ chỉ riêng cô mà thôi, là thứ thuốc phiện mà cô muốn nghiện.

"Em nghĩ tới việc đó trong khi đang ra nước ở đây à, mèo con hư hỏng?"

Đôi chân trên hông hắn run lẩy bẩy khi ngón tay của hắn chạm lên nơi đã ướt giữa hai đùi trong của cô. Lúc trước cô không nhạy cảm đến thế. Lúc trước, thực ra, cô còn không thích tình dục đến thế. Đều do hắn dạy hư cô cả. Từ khi cô lên giường với hắn lần đầu, dường như cơ thể cô không còn thuộc về chính mình nữa. Hắn có thể khiến cả người cô run rẩy chỉ bằng vài cái đụng chạm, và khiến giọng nói của mình luẩn quẩn trong đầu óc cô, mỗi khi hắn thì thầm vào tai cô những lời tục tĩu mà cô chẳng thể ngờ được cái miệng ăn toàn sơn hào hải vị đó cũng có thể thốt ra. Khiến tấm thân thanh bạch suốt chừng ấy năm không cần tới hơi đàn ông này phải nhớ nhung hắn, và vùng tam giác giữa hai chân trở nên ướt đẫm mỗi khi nghĩ tới cây côn thịt xỏ xuyên qua tường vách. Khiến cô tưởng tượng ra hắn trong những đêm dài khi chỉ một mình cô nằm trên giường, hắn và cơ thể cường tráng của hắn trên người cô, cánh tay khống chế cô, bờ môi nóng rực lưu dấu trên từng tấc da thịt, khiến cô đau, khiến cô khóc, khiến cô nếm trải thứ nhục cảm thăng hoa đến phi thường, khiến cô sướng đến nỗi khi sự tỉnh táo trở lại, cô đã muốn hắn thao túng mình lần nữa.

Có khi vì thế mà cô bất chấp mọi rào cản mà bản thân đã tiên đoán để cưới hắn chăng? Vì dẫu cho cô có thích tiền của hắn tới mức nào, sẽ không bao giờ cô có thể cảm thấy hài lòng một khi đã bị đồng tiền cám dỗ. Cô không muốn một cuộc đời làm nô lệ cho tiền. Gia đình cô cần tiền, cô cũng cần tiền, nhưng chỉ có kẻ đã tiếp xúc với hắn như chính hắn, và thích hắn vì là hắn, thì mới thấy hắn còn quý giá hơn cả tiền. Ngủ với hắn một đêm, rồi nhiều đêm, rồi biết về hắn, rồi mặc kệ những lời xì xào về chuyện với hắn, và bầu không khí trong nhà thì ra cũng chẳng ngột ngạt tới vậy khi ở bên hắn, sau cùng là để hắn dẫn cô bước qua muôn vàn ống kính của truyền thông, mặc kệ mọi lời tranh cãi mà nắm tay thật chặt, cô mới thấy bản thân thì ra cũng có thể ngẩng cao đầu giữa thế giới xa hoa phù phiếm này.

"Uhm… Ahn, đ-đừng nghịch ở đ-hah… uhm… Em chỉ không muốn… ahhh… anh và cha mẹ có việc gì…"

Hắn đem hai ngón tay đút vào giữa cửa mình của cô. Ngón tay của hắn dài và thô và đầy vết chai, hoàn toàn khác so với tưởng tượng của cô về bàn tay của một người ăn sung mặc sướng từ nhỏ, và gần như chẳng bao giờ ấm. Cô không hiểu lí do cho việc đó, rằng vì sao cô có nắm lâu tới mức nào thì nó cũng không thể ấm lên, nhưng những khi hắn đem bàn tay ẩn hơi lạnh đó xoáy sâu vào âm đạo nóng ấm và đâm chọc nội bích non mềm của mình, cô đều không thể nhịn nổi mà ra nước đầy tay hắn như một con điếm hư hỏng. Cô có thể tưởng tượng ra từng vết chai trên tay hắn, còn rõ ràng hơn cả lúc cô ngắm nhìn chúng bằng mắt, khi thành vách của cô ép chặt lấy hắn và những nếp gấp bên trong mút lên mỗi đường vân tay. Cái lạnh đánh lên sự nhạy cảm của cô, xộc thẳng từ nơi ấy lên tới tận não. Tiếng rên rỉ của cô tuôn ra nhiều như cái miệng bên dưới chảy nước, lấp đầy căn phòng với hơi nước nhớp nháp và những âm thanh ướt sũng của da thịt trần trụi, và hắn cúi người, giữ lấy cơ thể cô, giật phăng áo lót của cô đi để giải thoát hai bầu ngực nảy nở. Hắn chẳng đợi lâu, ngậm lấy nhũ hoa đã sưng đỏ vào miệng và để chiếc lưỡi tai quái của mình làm cô bị kích thích tới nỗi tấm lưng cong lên như cầu vồng, tự nguyện đẩy đưa khuôn ngực vào sâu hơn trong miệng hắn.

"Em… nếu em… hah… c-chưa… uhmmuhh… đủ tốt…"

"Anh mới là người cưới em, chẳng phải đủ thỏa mãn cho anh là được rồi sao?"

Hắn đánh mạnh lên đùi của cô, trước khi nâng cẳng chân của cô lên và hôn xuống từ đầu gối. Khuôn miệng nóng rực của hắn rời đi, để lại bầu ngực vẫn chưa bị hắn giày vò đến thỏa thuê cùng nhũ hoa đỏ ửng như quả chín ngự trên đỉnh ngọn đồi tuyết, và cô không thể không cảm thấy trống vắng. Hắn đánh mắt nhìn cô, con ngươi sắc như dao, trên khóe môi là nụ cười trêu ngươi sự thiếu thốn mà hắn bỏ lại trên cơ thể cô, đồng thời với khuôn miệng vẫn không ngừng âu yếm trên đùi. Cô cắn môi, vẻ uất ức không thể giấu được, và hắn lại chẳng hài lòng với biểu tình ấy của cô đến vậy đi. Thật kỳ lạ, khi cô có thể nuốt vào mọi lời chì chiết từ cha mẹ chồng cùng họ hàng, nhưng lại không thể chịu nổi khi hắn không thỏa mãn cô.

"Việc của em là mở hai chân ra mỗi khi anh muốn." Hắn rút ngón tay ra khỏi cửa mình, buông tha cho âm đạo đã bị đùa giỡn đến mềm nhũn. Ngón tay nhiễu nước được nhét vào miệng cô, quấn lấy đầu lưỡi của cô và để cô liếm mút thứ dâm thủy ấy sạch sẽ khỏi tay hắn. Giây sau đó, trong vị ngầy ngậy mà cô đang nếm đã xuất hiện mùi rượu lẫn với nước bọt của hắn, khi hắn khóa môi cô. "Những chuyện còn lại để anh lo cho em."

Rồi hắn gác cả hai chân cô lên vai, một khối thân nhiệt nóng rực áp lên thân thể cô. Người hắn cao lớn như vậy, mỗi lần đứng cạnh cô đều có thể giấu cô trong bóng dáng của mình và gây ra thứ cảm giác áp bức đến ngạt thở, nhưng những khi hắn đè cô xuống giường và khiến cô trở nên nhỏ bé bên dưới hắn, cô lại mong muốn thứ áp lực ấy cưỡng đoạt mình cho tới khi mọi sinh khí đều bị rút cạn. Nếu hai tay cô không bị xích lại, cô sẽ ôm cổ hắn để kéo hắn thật sát với mình và cảm nhận thân nhiệt của hắn khiến cô tan chảy. Nhưng tay của cô không được tự do, nên chân của cô chỉ có thể đan vào nhau thật âu yếm quanh cổ hắn, và cơ thể cô ưỡn lên cọ xát với hắn, hoàn toàn không cần tới liêm sỉ làm gì nữa khi nụ hôn ngày một trở nên ướt sũng, với lưỡi của hắn kéo cô vào một vũ điệu không cần âm nhạc, đảo loạn trong khoang miệng cô và khiến nước bọt của cô không nuốt kịp mà tràn ra bên ngoài. Con quái vật ấy án ngữ giữa hai chân cô, quy đầu âu yếm hôn lên hạt châu trên cửa mình, tỏa ra hơi nóng còn hơn cả toàn bộ máu trong cơ thể.

Hắn chưa bao giờ nói yêu cô. Trước khi cưới, sau khi cưới, cô chưa bao giờ nghe hắn nói ba chữ ấy. Hắn cũng chưa bao giờ gọi cô là vợ. Hắn có thể gọi cô bằng đủ mọi cái tên mà cô có thể nghĩ ra, nhưng chưa bao giờ là "vợ". Những lúc làm tình, chuyện nhẹ nhàng sẽ không bao giờ có, và vẻ mặt hài lòng khi hắn quan sát những dấu tích bản thân lưu lại trên cơ thể cô, và nước mắt của cô bật ra vì hắn, giọng nói vỡ tan vì hắn, liêm sỉ vứt bỏ vì hắn, cầu xin hắn, khiến cô không thể không thắc mắc, rằng hắn nghĩ về cô như thế nào? Là người đã cùng hắn bước vào thánh đường, người hắn đã cầu hôn, hay là một nô lệ do hắn đứng tên sở hữu suốt đời suốt kiếp? Và rằng, hắn có yêu cô không, hay hắn chỉ là yêu việc làm tình với cô? Và rằng, khi cô không còn trẻ trung xinh đẹp, và cơ thể này không còn có thể đáp ứng hắn, liệu hắn có rời bỏ cô?

Có nhiều điều cô muốn hỏi hắn, nhưng chưa bao giờ cô có thể hỏi. Cô không thể, khi nhìn thấy hắn dựa trên lưng ghế và ngủ quên trong văn phòng, điện thoại còn cầm trên tay, nhưng mỗi khi nghe thấy bước chân cô lại gần đều sẽ tỉnh dậy và kéo cô vào lòng trong một cái ôm chiều chuộng. Khi nhìn thấy hắn nạt nộ cánh phóng viên mỗi khi họ vây quanh cô cùng những chiếc micro đã bật sẵn và kéo cô rời khỏi đám đông, giữ cô sát với hắn, không quan tâm tới những điều báo chí có thể viết về hắn sau đó. Khi hắn luôn đi cùng cô đến gặp cha mẹ vào mỗi cuối tuần mặc cho việc bản thân hắn không đồng tình, và che chắn cô khỏi cha mẹ mỗi khi họ bắt bẻ từng chi tiết của bất cứ việc gì cô đang làm. Khi hắn làm tình với cô, mãnh liệt và cuồng nhiệt và hăng say và ngất ngây như thể hắn không biết mệt, nhưng lại chìm vào giấc ngủ gần như ngay sau khi xong xuôi, bàn tay vẫn còn đặt trên eo cô để xoa dịu cơn đau nhức chẳng mấy sẽ kéo tới.

Những khi nhìn hắn như vậy, cô lại không muốn hỏi nữa. Tự nhiên, việc hắn có yêu cô hay không, hắn có chán cô vào một lúc nào đó hay không, hắn xem cô là gì, đều không còn canh cánh đến thế trong đầu cô. Cứ như thế này, cô nghĩ, bản thân vẫn có thể cảm thấy mãn nguyện.

Khi toàn bộ chiều dài của hắn lấp đầy từng kẽ hở của âm đạo và sức nóng mãnh liệt như muốn thiêu cháy bên trong cô cùng chuyển động không thể ngăn cản, ngay cả việc suy nghĩ lan man cô cũng không thể làm nổi nữa.

Trong thâm tâm, Hoang biết mẹ của mình không phải không có lý. Đã chừng này tuổi, hắn không thể suy nghĩ một chiều như hắn đã từng những ngày còn nhỏ. Hắn biết đặt bản thân vào vị thế của mẹ, một người phụ nữ yếu ớt luôn tự cho rằng mình không xứng đáng làm dâu của một gia tộc giàu có vương giả, và đã tự thay đổi bản thân nhiều đến mức nào để có thể bước chân vào xã hội của kim tiền. Hắn không bao giờ nghe cha mẹ kể về điều đó, chỉ là họ hàng của hắn nói như vậy, cộng thêm sự quan sát của hắn. Những lúc ấy, hắn luôn tự hỏi, nên cảm thấy đáng tiếc khi bản thân không thể được nuôi dưỡng bởi con người hiền lành mà mẹ đã từng, nên cảm thấy đáng thương cho đấng sinh thành của hắn khi tấm thân bệnh tật của bà phải gồng lên gánh vác tương lai của cả dòng họ, hay nên cảm thấy đáng giận khi cái hào nhoáng của tầng lớp này có thể thay đổi bản chất con người nhiều đến thế.

Hoang không thể ngăn bản thân liên tưởng tới hắn và Ngự Soạn Tân trong tương lai. Một năm nữa, mười năm nữa, năm mươi năm nữa. Khi hắn tiếp nối cha mẹ trở thành chủ nhân của di sản này, khi hắn và cô có con, và những đứa con của họ lại trở thành những người thừa kế. Lúc ấy, liệu hắn có muốn con của họ hành xử như một bậc vương giả thật sự như hắn đã từng được dạy? Liệu con của họ có giống như hắn, chống đối và nổi loạn? Liệu hắn có vô tình đẩy con của họ vào ngõ cụt khi đặt lên vai chúng gánh nặng duy trì vinh quang của dòng họ này? Liệu hắn có thay đổi so với bây giờ? Liệu Ngự Soạn Tân có thay đổi so với bây giờ?

Hắn không phải không có tính toán khi cưới cô. Sau cùng, hắn là doanh nhân, và hắn giàu có là vì bản thân không ngừng tính toán. Một cô gái ở đẳng cấp ngang với hắn chỉ có thể dạy cho con hắn những điều mà mọi đứa trẻ giàu có đều được dạy, với chừng ấy quy tắc, chừng ấy ranh giới, và chừng ấy hành vi. Phải xây dựng hình ảnh trong sạch. Phải điều khiển truyền thông. Phải chọn lọc khi xây dựng quan hệ. Phải đảm bảo vị trí của mình trong xã hội không thể bị lung lay, và khi đã đủ giàu thì phải học cách thao túng chính trị cùng nền kinh tế quốc gia. Nếu muốn, hắn có thể tự dạy những việc ấy cho con mình, và sẽ thật dễ dàng để hắn tạo ra một bản sao nữa của hình mẫu lý tưởng mà mọi nhà siêu giàu đều muốn noi theo – cao quý, sang trọng, đa năng, phủ sóng diện rộng, và nắm thật nhiều quyền lực phía sau cánh gà.

Tự bản thân Hoang có thể trở thành một người như vậy, nên hắn không cần hậu duệ của mình cũng như vậy. Khuôn mẫu, phép tắc, nhàm chán, chỉ biết tới lợi nhuận và quá chú trọng xây dựng lớp bề mặt giả tạo. Hắn không cần một cỗ máy vận hành bởi ngân lượng để làm người thừa kế, càng không cần một cỗ máy vận hành bởi ngân lượng trở thành mẹ của con mình. Một cô gái đến từ phần chìm trong bóng tối, với bối cảnh hoàn toàn khác biệt với hắn, nhưng không chênh lệch quá nhiều, đã trải nghiệm vừa đủ mọi cái "bình thường" hiếm hoi để có thể dạy cho người khác cảm giác của một "người bình thường", sẽ tốt hơn nhiều.

Lần đầu tiên Hoang gặp Ngự Soạn Tân, là khi cô vừa bước ra khỏi toilet còn hắn thì đang định bước vào toilet ở công ty của cô. Chỗ làm cũ của cô là một nơi tầm thường, một cái tên không nổi bật trong vô số những cái tên không nổi bật, cho tới khi nó chuyển từ hạng mục "bình thường" sang "thiếu nợ trầm trọng" trong danh mục của hắn. Thân là CEO của tập đoàn công nghệ lớn nhất đất nước, theo lẽ thường thì còn lâu cái tên này mới đến được tai hắn, nhưng rốt cuộc ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà hắn lại tình cờ nghe tới việc nó sắp phá sản và như thế thì tập đoàn sẽ thiếu mất một nhà phân phối trong vùng. Các công ty sắp sập là đối tượng tiềm năng cho doanh nhân như hắn, vì trong phần lớn trường hợp, thì phá sản là do ban quản trị quá yếu kém, không phải do bản chất của công ty, vậy nên hắn nghĩ cũng không mất gì nếu ghé sang nơi đó một chút để đàm phán.

Hắn chắc chắn không thể đoán được, rằng buổi đàm phán – thuận lợi vô cùng, tất nhiên rồi – lại trở thành kết quả phụ thu. Còn mục tiêu chính, chẳng biết từ lúc nào, đã chuyển thành tìm kiếm mọi thông tin về Ngự Soạn Tân. Hắn chưa hỏi tên cô lúc đó, nhưng hắn đã kịp liếc qua biển tên trên ngực áo, và đó là một cái tên đủ đặc biệt để khiến hắn nhớ ngay. Không chỉ biển tên, Hoang còn kịp trông thấy cổ áo xộc xệch của cô, cùng khóe mắt ngấn đỏ và mái tóc hơi rối. Lúc đó là giờ tan tầm, hắn có thể thông cảm cho phong thái công sở không được nghiêm túc lắm ấy, nhưng thứ biểu tình rầu rĩ trên gương mặt cô, rõ ràng tới nỗi hắn cảm giác như thể nó đã in hằn trên trán cô và làm hắn không thể không gọi cô lại để dúi vào tay cô một mảnh khăn giấy, rồi cúi xuống nói nhỏ vào tai cô rằng son của cô bị lem, thì chắc chắn không phải do tan tầm. Gương mặt ấy nếu cười lên thì hẳn sẽ vô cùng xinh đẹp, nhưng thật hiếm hoi khi hắn trông thấy một người kể cả u sầu cũng nao lòng đến thế.

Chưa đầy ba ngày sau đó, hắn đã biết cô ấy buồn bã tới vậy là do bị bạn trai cắm sừng. Và đó chỉ là giọt nước tràn ly, còn phần còn lại của ly nước là một tổ hợp kinh điển của việc sắp thất nghiệp cộng với việc là trụ cột gia đình. Dĩ nhiên, đã biết tới chuyện riêng tư đó thì gần như chẳng còn thông tin cá nhân nào của Ngự Soạn Tân mà hắn không biết nữa, mà Hoang cũng chẳng tốt đẹp gì để bào chữa cho hành động ấy bằng những lí do trong sáng. Không, dữ liệu là tài sản, và hắn thì luôn có cách để sử dụng tài sản. Hắn điều phối một lượng lớn cổ phiếu trong thị trường, làm sàn chứng khoán sụt mạnh trong một đêm và công ty của cô, không ngoài dự đoán, phá sản ngay sáng hôm sau. Hoang chỉ cần khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi ấy giữa hai giai đoạn "phá sản" và "công bố chủ mới" để cho người đưa lời đề nghị làm việc cho hắn đến tay Ngự Soạn Tân.

Điểm duy nhất mà hắn không chắc chắn trong kế hoạch ấy của mình, là chuyện có thể cô sẽ không đồng ý làm nữ hầu trong dinh thự của hắn. Ngự Soạn Tân là một người có khả năng đáng kể, hắn có thể nhận thấy điều đó khi xem đơn xin việc của cô, và không nghi ngờ gì, là một cô gái có lòng kiêu hãnh. Một nghề như nữ hầu chỉ đơn giản là không nằm trong dự liệu của cô ấy. Nhưng hắn biết cô cũng chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác, bởi vì mức lương mà hắn đưa ra còn cao hơn cả mấy tháng làm việc cho công ty, và gia đình của cô thì cần tiền để nuôi một lúc mấy miệng ăn.

Ừ thì, hắn cũng áy náy không ít về việc đó. Cảm giác như thể hắn ép buộc cô, hay lợi dụng khó khăn của cô để làm lợi cho mình. Một điều lạ lùng đấy, vì hắn gần như không bao giờ cảm thấy cắn rứt lương tâm khi làm bất cứ chuyện gì có lợi cho việc kinh doanh. Thương trường là chiến trường, hắn đã được dạy như vậy. Không có gì là không công bằng trong thương trường, và nếu thất bại trong cuộc chiến ấy, thì đó là do sự yếu kém của bản thân. Như mọi khi, hắn kiếm tiền vì tập đoàn, và mọi dòng tiền đều sẽ mang lại lợi ích cho dòng họ.

Đó là lần đầu tiên, hắn kinh doanh vì một người.

Có lẽ vì thế, mà Hoang thường tình cờ nói chuyện với Ngự Soạn Tân – sau khi cô tới làm trong dinh thự của hắn – về chuyện ở Cao Thiên Nguyên. Ban đầu chỉ là vài câu tán gẫu, nhưng chẳng mấy đã trở thành những cuộc trò chuyện. Dĩ nhiên hắn không ngu xuẩn tới nỗi để lộ thông tin cơ mật, nhưng hắn cũng không buồn giấu giếm rằng đó là thực tế đang xảy ra trong tập đoàn. Có lẽ hắn muốn bù đắp cho trí tuệ không có chỗ dụng của cô, có lẽ hắn muốn kiểm tra năng lực của cô, cũng có lẽ hắn chỉ đơn giản là muốn kể cho cô nghe. Dù là gì, thì Ngự Soạn Tân luôn có thể đưa ra một chiến lược khôn ngoan, và trước khi hắn có thể nhận ra, thì chia sẻ về công việc với cô đã trở thành một thói quen của Hoang.

Nửa năm sau đó, hắn qua đêm cùng cô.

Một lần nữa, việc ấy cũng thật lạ lùng. Chuyện hắn thỉnh thoảng lại muốn một nữ hầu làm ấm giường cho mình không còn là bí mật động trời trong dinh thự. Hắn không ép buộc, nếu đối phương không muốn thì hắn sẵn sàng dừng lại kể cả khi quần áo đã lột xuống, và hắn không bao giờ quên dùng bao. Hắn không ngủ với bất kỳ ai nhiều hơn một lần, và chuyện trở thành đối tác một đêm cho hắn rốt cuộc cũng được xem như hợp-đồng-bất-thành-văn cho người mới. Không nghi ngờ gì, cô nhất định cũng biết chuyện đó. Hắn luôn có thể đề nghị cô qua đêm với mình, đề nghị ngay ngày đầu tiên cũng được, nhưng hắn đã đợi suốt nửa năm.

Mà thực ra, có lẽ điểm lạ lùng nhất nằm ở chỗ Hoang đã đợi một cô gái. Hắn đã đợi để có thể mở lời với cô ấy. Hắn đã đợi cho tới khi cô ấy có thể chấp nhận hắn, bởi vì thực tâm cô ấy muốn, chứ không phải vì hắn là chủ và cô ấy là nhân viên.

Như bình thường, thì hắn đã chán từ lâu rồi.

Với trí tuệ của mình, ngạc nhiên thay, Hoang lại không thể lí giải cho mọi sự lạ lùng đó. Kỳ thực, hắn còn không nghĩ đó là chuyện lạ. Hắn không thấy lạ khi bản thân chờ đợi Ngự Soạn Tân. Hắn không thấy lạ khi chỉ riêng chuyện lắng nghe cô cũng khiến hắn cảm thấy hài lòng mà không cần tới giường chiếu. Hắn không thấy lạ, khi tìm thấy cô trong bếp vào tối muộn hôm đó, uống trộm một chai rượu của hắn – một việc mà hắn biết rõ với tính cách của mình thì cô sẽ không bao giờ làm – và nức nở với hắn về thằng-khốn-mà-cô-gọi-là-bạn-trai, kẻ mà cô đã chia tay sau khi biết mình bị cắm sừng. Được vài tháng sau khi cô làm việc cho hắn, thằng ấy ngỏ ý muốn hàn gắn. Hoang đã hy vọng rằng Ngự Soạn Tân sẽ từ chối, vì có mù cũng biết thằng ấy không xứng đáng với cô, nhưng rốt cuộc tấm lòng dịu dàng của cô lại cho gã một cơ hội, và Hoang sẽ không nói, nhưng hắn đã cảm thấy nhiều hơn là ghen. Giống như trong tim hắn có một cây kim, đâm sâu vào máu thịt mềm yếu, để lại cơn đau âm ỉ, rằng với tất cả mọi việc mà hắn đã làm cho cô, hắn vẫn không thể khiến cô cạn tình với thằng khốn ấy. Hắn vẫn không bằng thằng khốn ấy.

Như đã nói, hắn không bao giờ sai khi đánh hơi những kẻ đào mỏ. Chỉ mất một ngày để moi ra mọi chuyện mà thằng ấy đã giấu đi khỏi ánh mắt soi mói của xã hội, bao gồm cả kho ảnh nóng và những clip quan hệ mà gã đã dùng để tống tiền phụ nữ cùng danh sách mọi cô gái từng qua lại với gã. Hắn không đợi tới sáng hôm sau để cho gã ra tòa. Và như thế vẫn chưa đủ. Hắn trả tiền để các nạn nhân đồng ý xuất hiện trên mặt báo, hắn dùng quan hệ với các tổ chức nhân quyền để thổi phồng câu chuyện, và gắn thêm cho gã một loạt những lỗi lặt vặt mà gã từng phạm phải trong suốt cuộc đời mình để cả thiên hạ có thể thấy gã có nhân cách thối tha ra sao. Hoang không thích thói tọc mạch của thiên hạ, phải rồi, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn không biết lợi dụng nó. Sau cùng, loại trừng phạt độc ác nhất chính là miệng lưỡi nhân gian và búa rìu dư luận.

Ngự Soạn Tân không nên khóc vì một thằng khốn như vậy. Nếu cô biết trong số clip nóng ấy còn có cả của cô, cô sẽ không thể rơi nước mắt vì gã được nữa. Mà có khi cô đã đoán được chuyện đó rồi, cô thông minh như vậy kia mà. Thế thì cô khóc vì chuyện gì? Vì cô đã qua lại với một kẻ vô liêm sỉ như vậy ư? Vì cô đã không nhìn ra bộ mặt thật của gã sớm hơn ư? Vì cô đã quá nhân từ với gã ư? Hay vì cô đã không thể khuyên gã quay đầu? Hay vì cô vẫn còn thương tiếc cho gã?

Hoang không cần biết. Hắn không muốn biết. Hắn chỉ muốn cô loại bỏ mọi ký ức về thằng khốn đó ra khỏi đầu. Hắn muốn cô quên gã đi. Hắn muốn cô ngừng khóc vì gã ngay lập tức. Hắn muốn cô tỉnh ra rằng cô xứng đáng với những điều tốt đẹp hơn một thằng nhân cách chó gặm, những điều mà chỉ cần cô muốn, hắn đều sẽ tìm về cho cô. Hắn muốn cô để hắn lấp đầy mọi khoảng trống tồn tại trong cô. Khiến cô chỉ có thể nhớ tới tên của hắn, khiến cô chỉ có thể nhìn hắn, khiến cô chỉ có thể tìm tới hắn để thỏa mãn tình cảm của mình, hắn và không ai khác. Hắn tốt hơn, tốt hơn nhiều. Hắn có thể tốt đến bất kỳ mức nào cô muốn, chỉ cần cô muốn. Hắn mới xứng đáng với cô.

Với những suy nghĩ đó trong đầu, Hoang đã bế Ngự Soạn Tân về phòng và đóng dấu của mình lên mọi vị trí trong cơ thể cô. Đảm bảo rằng từ giây phút đó, cô chỉ có thể nghĩ tới hắn. Chẳng những đóng dấu một đêm, mà rất nhiều đêm, và tới khi hắn nhìn lại, thì nhận ra bản thân đã không còn nhìn tới bất kỳ ai khác ngoài cô nữa.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, ai cũng biết rằng Ngự Soạn Tân là người yêu của Hoang. Sự thật ấy kéo tới cho hắn vô số rắc rối từ cả gia đình lẫn truyền thông, nhưng hắn đã tiếp xúc với rắc rối đủ nhiều để có thể mặc kệ tất cả mà tiếp tục bảo vệ cô. Và như thể vẫn cảm thấy chưa đủ, hắn cầu hôn cô chỉ sau một năm chính thức với nhau.

Như thể chiếc kim trong tim hắn vẫn chưa bao giờ được nhổ ra. Như thể hắn sợ, sợ rằng tai ương nào đó, từ đâu đó, lúc nào đó mà hắn không thể đoán được, sẽ cướp cô khỏi tay hắn. Cha mẹ hắn buộc hắn li dị chẳng hạn. Cô muốn li dị chẳng hạn. Cô cảm thấy mệt mỏi với mọi áp lực mà bản thân phải gánh vác khi làm vợ hắn chẳng hạn. Những tai tiếng và scandal của hắn khiến cô chán ghét hắn chẳng hạn.

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt cuộc đời mình, hắn thực sự nghĩ rằng tất cả tài sản, và địa vị, và danh tiếng, và quyền lực mà hắn có đều không thể đảm bảo rằng cô sẽ luôn ở bên hắn. Lần đầu tiên, hắn cảm thấy mọi thứ hắn có trong tay đều không thể sánh bằng cô. Lần đầu tiên, trong đời hắn có điều quý giá tới nỗi hắn không cho phép bản thân đánh mất.

Thứ cảm giác sợ hãi ấy khiến hắn không thể gọi cô là "vợ", vì hắn cảm thấy như thế vẫn chưa đủ. Cô thuộc về hắn, phải thuộc về hắn, theo bất cứ nghĩa nào cũng đều phải thuộc về hắn. Chỉ có cô mà hắn muốn. Chỉ có cô là người phụ nữ của hắn. Chỉ có cô là mẹ cho hậu duệ của hắn. Phải là cô ở bên hắn tới già. Và nếu sau tất cả mà cô vẫn rời khỏi hắn thì sao? Và nếu sau tất cả, hắn vẫn không đủ tốt để giữ lấy cô thì sao? Ôi, hắn không biết nếu việc đó xảy ra, thì chiếc kim này sẽ đâm sâu tới mức nào. Nếu nó xuyên hẳn qua trái tim của hắn thì sao?

Hoang không quan tâm thứ cảm xúc đó gọi là gì. Hắn cần Ngự Soạn Tân, chỉ đơn giản là cần vô cùng mà thôi. Cần tới nỗi hắn gọi cô là "búp bê", là "nô lệ", là "sủng vật", là "mèo con", vì những thứ ấy thuộc về sở hữu của hắn. Cần tới nỗi mỗi đêm hắn đều muốn cảm nhận cô chân thật và sống động trong tay mình, bên dưới cơ thể mình, và bộc lộ thật nhiều mọi sự kín đáo vì mình. Nếu làm vậy, một cách tạm thời, trái tim của hắn sẽ không phải lo lắng về một ngày khi hắn đánh mất cô.

Âm thanh loảng xoảng bên ngoài phòng ngủ khiến Ngự Soạn Tân choàng tỉnh. Khi cô mở mắt, đã thấy phần giường của Hoang lạnh ngắt.

Cô tìm thấy hắn đứng trong phòng thay đồ, đập vỡ từng chai nước hoa đắt tiền của cô. Và không chỉ nước hoa, cả đồ trang điểm cũng bị hắn đập hết. Mảnh chai vương đầy sàn nhà, dung dịch lỏng trong chai tụ thành một vũng lớn, và mùi thơm của nước hoa trộn lẫn với nhau, xộc lên mũi cô thành một thứ mùi khiến cô xây xẩm.

Nhưng Ngự Soạn Tân không choáng váng về chuyện đó. Ánh mắt hằn tia máu của Hoang khi hắn nhìn đống lộn xộn mà bản thân đã làm ra, và hơi thở hổn hển của hắn, cùng nắm tay siết chặt đến nỗi những đốt xương trở nên trắng bệch, mới là điều khiến cô sợ đến lạnh sống lưng. Trước khi cô có thể định thần, Ngự Soạn Tân đã thấy mình chạy về phía hắn, không quan tâm tới việc bên dưới bàn chân trần của cô là một biển những mảnh thủy tinh vỡ. Cô chộp lấy bàn tay đang siết chặt của hắn bằng cả hai tay mình. Tay hắn nóng bừng, lần hiếm hoi khi cô cảm thấy tay của hắn nóng, nhưng tay của cô thì lạnh ngắt.

Hoang giật mình. Như thể hắn tỉnh dậy khỏi một cơn ác mộng ngay khi hơi lạnh của cô chạm tới, và đưa mắt nhìn cô. Những tia máu hằn học vừa rồi tan biến như chưa từng tồn tại khi cô đối mặt với hắn ở khoảng cách gần, thậm chí cô còn nghĩ có thể chỉ là bản thân tưởng tượng. Nhưng cách nếp nhăn hằn dấu trên chân mày của hắn, và đôi mắt xanh của hắn cuộn lên cảm giác quặn thắt như trong một cơn phong ba, khiến cô biết chỉ mới đây thôi, hắn đã có cái nhìn như thể muốn giết người.

"Sao em lại đi chân trần?"

Hoang không đợi cô phản ứng, đã bế thốc cô lên và đặt cô ngồi lên bàn trang điểm. Hắn kéo ghế ngồi trước mặt cô, bàn tay với hơi nóng vẫn chưa tan nâng lên bàn chân của cô. Cái chau mày trở lại trên mặt hắn, ngay khi hắn sờ thấy máu. Cho tới lúc đó, Ngự Soạn Tân mới nhận ra mình đã giẫm phải thủy tinh. Dù vậy, cô không thấy đau, kể cả khi Hoang lấy khăn lau vết thương của cô.

"Đã có chuyện gì?"

Hắn không trả lời. Ánh mắt hắn dán vào chân của cô, và những ngón tay đỡ bên dưới gót chân cô cứ không ngừng mân mê trong những chuyển động mà cô cảm thấy như một trò thôi miên. Ngự Soạn Tân không cảm thấy đau ở chân. Quả thật là vậy, cô không thể thấy đau khi ngón tay của Hoang dịu dàng với vết thương của cô đến thế. Tuy nhiên, cái nhìn chằm chằm của hắn khiến cô khó chịu, như thể hắn muốn khoan vào xương của cô chỉ bằng ánh mắt, và nét mặt của hắn, tập trung đến vậy, nhưng lại nặng nề dường ấy, dường như châm chích vào cõi lòng của cô.

Cô chưa bao giờ trông thấy biểu tình đó của hắn trong suốt thời gian họ bên nhau. Luôn luôn, trong mắt hắn là sự tỉnh táo và cái tinh anh mà cô biết có thể nhìn thấu bản chất của mọi sự. Luôn luôn, trên mặt hắn là vẻ điềm nhiên, và sự trầm ổn, và nơi khóe môi sẽ tiềm tàng nụ cười ngạo nghễ mà dẫu có khó khăn tới đâu cũng không thể bị lột xuống. Hắn vẫn luôn như thế, hắn nên như thế mới phải chứ? Vậy thì sự bối rối này, và hỗn loạn này, và thứ gì đó như cắn rứt này, rốt cuộc là gì?

"Hoang, trả lời em."

Ngự Soạn Tân giữ lấy gương mặt cúi gằm của hắn bằng cả hai tay, ép hắn phải ngẩng đầu lên. Gương mặt của hắn nóng bừng bên dưới làn da lạnh ngắt của cô. Giờ thì cô sợ thật sự. Chẳng lẽ hắn bị bệnh? Chẳng lẽ công việc khiến hắn căng thẳng đến mức này? Chẳng lẽ đã có việc gì vô cùng tồi tệ xảy ra mà hắn giấu cô, đến nỗi cơn ác mộng trong giấc ngủ sai khiến hắn hành xử như thế?

Cô cúi đầu, áp trán lên trán hắn. Trán của Hoang lạnh như nước đá mặc cho mồ hôi vẫn còn đang rịn ra. Vậy là hắn không bệnh. Nhưng như thế lại càng đáng sợ. Nếu đến cả biểu hiện vật lý còn không có, thì làm sao cô có thể biết cơ thể hắn bị làm sao?

Có phải cô đã không chú ý đến hắn đủ nhiều? Có phải cô đã quá bận rộn với công việc, nên không để tâm tới sức khỏe của hắn? Có phải cô đã xao nhãng trách nhiệm làm vợ đối với chồng của mình? Có phải cô đã làm sai ở đâu, đến nỗi khiến hắn phải phiền muộn như vậy? Có phải hắn có điều không hài lòng với cô, nhưng lại không muốn nói với cô? Có phải cô đã để những lời đàm tiếu ảnh hưởng tới mình nhiều quá, nhiều đến nỗi cô cố gắng thay đổi để vừa lòng thiên hạ, thay vì vừa lòng hắn, nên hắn mới đập hết đồ của cô như vậy?

Những lọ nước hoa ấy đều do Ngự Soạn Tân dùng tiền của mình mua về, những loại mà cô nghe nói phụ nữ trong giới thượng lưu này rất ưa chuộng. Cô không ngừng thử chúng mỗi khi có dịp, để họ hàng của hắn không thể chê bai rằng hắn có một phu nhân thật quê mùa. Mùi của chúng không hợp với cô, chính cô cũng biết như vậy, nhưng chúng giúp cô được tán dương, và nếu cô được tán dương thì hắn cũng sẽ nở mày nở mặt. Ít nhất, đó là cô nghĩ như thế. Nếu làm thế, hắn sẽ không cần khó xử mỗi khi đứng giữa cô và mẹ của mình. Nếu làm thế, bạn bè của hắn sẽ không xì xào sau lưng hắn những lời mà cô biết hắn cố tình bỏ ngoài tai. Nếu làm thế, biết đâu chừng, hắn sẽ thấy cô an toàn để giữ lại, vì cô sẽ không khiến hắn gặp nhiều rắc rối hơn bởi sự chênh lệch đẳng cấp giữa cả hai. Nếu làm thế, xã hội sẽ không cố sức tách rời họ nữa.

Ngày trước, cô còn không dùng nhiều nước hoa đến thế. Cũng không trang điểm nhiều đến thế.

"Có phải là do em…"

"Đừng thay đổi gì cả."

Hoang vùi mặt vào ngực cô, trong khi cánh tay kéo cơ thể cô vào lòng trong một cái ôm. Hơi thở của hắn không đều, và nhịp tim của hắn nặng trĩu, áp lên lồng ngực cô tạo thành thứ áp lực khiến cô nặng nề, nhưng lại không thể buông hắn ra. Ngự Soạn Tân đã lắng nghe nhịp tim của hắn nhiều lần, những khi hắn ôm cô để chìm vào giấc ngủ. Ngay cả trong cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất, hắn cũng không có nhịp tim như vậy.

"Mọi việc khiến em mệt mỏi với xã hội này, anh sẽ lo cho em. Chỉ cần đừng thay đổi gì cả."

Hắn càng nói lại càng nhỏ giọng, âm thanh chìm vào ngực áo cô, như thể hắn sợ phản ứng từ cô. Trước giờ hắn không bao giờ thể hiện nỗi sợ, đừng nói tới làm thế trước mặt cô. Hắn không muốn nỗi sợ của bản thân truyền sang cho cô như một thứ dịch bệnh. Là hắn rước cô về, che chở cho cô là trách nhiệm của hắn, khiến cô vui vẻ lại càng là điều đầu tiên hắn nên nghĩ tới khi mở mắt. Có thể hắn đã toan tính khi cưới cô, nhưng đâu phải chỉ có vậy? Là bởi vì hắn không muốn cô rơi vào tay bất kỳ ai khác, những kẻ không biết trân trọng cô, và không thể đem lại cho cô tình cảm nhiều như hắn có thể, nên hắn mới cùng cô bước vào thánh đường, thề rằng hắn sẽ bảo vệ cô suốt đời.

Nhưng chính hắn lại không để ý, rằng thế giới của hắn khắc nghiệt hơn của cô nhiều.

Nếu cô chán ghét hắn và quá khứ của hắn, hắn có thể sửa. Nếu gia đình này khiến cô căng thẳng, hắn có thể bù đắp để cô không thiệt thòi. Nếu những kẻ vây quanh hắn khinh thường cô, hắn có thể đảm bảo rằng cô không bao giờ phải tiếp xúc với chúng lần nữa. Nếu thế giới ở trên đỉnh này khiến cô ngột ngạt, hắn có thể vì cô mà hạ thấp xuống. Bất kể là thứ gánh nặng nào đặt trên vai cô, bất kể là ai đặt gánh nặng lên vai cô, hắn đều sẽ gánh thay cho cô, đổi lấy việc cô tiếp tục ở bên hắn. Chừng nào cô vẫn ở bên hắn, hắn có thể tự xoa dịu nỗi ám ảnh của chính mình, và cây kim ghim sâu trong tim hắn sẽ không thể khiến hắn đau.

Nhưng nếu chính cô thay đổi, và hắn không thể nhận ra Ngự Soạn Tân của hắn nữa, thì hắn không biết phải giữ lấy cô bằng cách nào. Nhiều hơn cả việc sợ hãi rằng thế giới này sẽ ép cô rời bỏ hắn, hắn sợ rằng nó sẽ ép cô trở thành con người khác, giống như mẹ của hắn. Nếu là thế, cũng chẳng khác nào hắn đẩy cô vào chỗ chết.

"Nếu vẫn là em của ngày xưa bước đi bên anh, anh sẽ không thể tránh được những kẻ muốn hạ thấp anh."

Cô lẩm bẩm vào mái tóc của hắn. Mùi tóc ướt, hay là trên môi cô ướt?

Người phải lắng nghe những lời sỉ nhục và nhận lấy những xúc phạm chỉ nên là cô mà thôi. Một mình cô là đủ rồi. Sau cùng, cô đã chuẩn bị cho điều đó khi chấp nhận nắm lấy tay hắn. Không nên là hắn. Không nên là cô kéo hắn xuống, hay khiến hắn phải trải qua điều tương tự với cô. Quá khứ của hắn, cô không quan tâm. Gia đình của hắn, cô có thể nhún nhường. Giới thượng lưu nơi hắn là một phần từ khi sinh ra, cô có thể khoác lên những bộ trang phục đẹp đẽ và ngẩng cao đầu để họ không thể chạm vào cô. Nhưng cô không thể ngăn được những lời ác ý nhắm vào hắn, mặc cho cô có tỏ ra bản lĩnh tới đâu. Bởi vì họ là vợ chồng, và không lớp vỏ bọc nào có thể được dùng để che giấu mối quan hệ đó, nên làm sao cô cản được khi những kẻ độc miệng dùng hôn nhân của họ để bêu riếu hắn?

Ngự Soạn Tân không cảm thấy tủi vì chính mình. Nhưng cô khóc vì không thể bảo vệ Hoang. Hắn có thể là người đã ngỏ lời, nhưng cô là người đã đồng ý bước đi bên hắn cả đời. Có thể cô đã ngây thơ và tự tin quá mức vào khả năng của mình, nhưng không có nghĩa là cô không thể học. Học để hiểu về thế giới tàn nhẫn mà cô đã bước vào, học để cùng với hắn vượt qua cái cay nghiệt bủa vây. Nên dù cho hắn có ghét cô vì sự thay đổi này, thì cô vẫn phải vì hắn mà làm.

"Anh đã sống với chúng suốt mọi thời gian mà anh có, em còn sợ anh không lo được sao?"

Hắn lại bế cô lên, ôm cô bước qua số thủy tinh vỡ còn nằm sóng soài trên sàn nhà. Hắn không có ý định dọn, cô cũng không có ý định nhắc hắn dọn. Vết thương trên chân đã được hắn băng lại cẩn thận. Cô không nói gì, chỉ vùi mặt vào vai hắn khi hắn đưa cô trở lại phòng ngủ, và cùng cô lẩn vào bên dưới tấm chăn. Thời tiết vẫn ấm, nhưng họ thích đắp chăn, chỉ vì tấm chăn như thể che chở cho họ khỏi miệng lưỡi của thiên hạ, và cả thế giới rộng lớn rốt cuộc thu nhỏ lại chỉ bằng căn phòng với chiếc giường có thân nhiệt của họ. Không nghe thấy những lời đàm tiếu, không đọc thấy những câu dối trá, không quan tâm tới ánh mắt của người ngoài, và mọi ranh giới về địa vị và đẳng cấp đều không thể trói buộc họ nhiều như cặp nhẫn cưới mà họ đang mang.

Hắn ôm cô từ phía sau, đưa tay đan lấy những ngón tay của cô. Trong bóng tối của tấm chăn, cô vẫn trông thấy cặp nhẫn phản chiếu một chút ánh sáng khi chúng nằm sát bên nhau trên tay của họ. Báo chí luôn chụp cặp nhẫn của họ, và chưa bao giờ họ tháo chúng ra bất kể ở đâu và bất kể lúc nào. Dường như, đó là lời tuyên ngôn không thành tiếng của họ.

"Em là vợ anh, Ngự Soạn Tân. Đừng bao giờ quên điều đó. Em là của anh. Chúng ta được gắn kết bằng pháp luật, và sự tự nguyện của cả hai. So với nó, sự sân si của thiên hạ đều không đáng bận tâm."

Sau cùng, nhân gian có thể xì xào về họ, có thể thêu dệt những chuyện tưởng tượng về họ, có thể nói xấu họ, có thể ghen tị với họ, có thể ác ý với họ, có thể cố sức chia cắt họ, nhưng đến cuối ngày thì nhân gian có thể thực sự làm được gì đây? Có thể ép họ ký giấy ly hôn được không?

Hôn nhân của họ - thứ được bảo vệ theo mọi nghĩa, được công nhận bằng mọi cách, thứ hữu hình trên giấy trắng mực đen, thứ hiển hiện mỗi khi họ nhìn lên ngón tay mình, thứ họ đã thề rằng sẽ dùng cả đời để cống hiến – cho đến cuối ngày, cuối tuần, cuối tháng, cuối năm, cuối đời, thì vẫn sẽ luôn sừng sững ở đó. Kể cả khi chết, chiếc nhẫn ấy vẫn sẽ theo họ xuống mồ. Kẻ nào sẽ quật mộ họ lên để lấy đi cặp nhẫn đó?

Nên nếu phải đặt lên bàn cân, thì sẽ chẳng khó để thấy đâu mới là sự tồn tại quan trọng duy nhất. Sau cùng, chỉ cần có nó là đủ rồi.


	2. Chuyện Sau Đó

"Vậy, chúng ta bàn lại lần nữa về kế hoạch tác chiến. Đằng trung tá, cậu sẽ án ngữ ở đây, ngay phía bụi cây này. Khi nào tôi ra hiệu từ chỗ bàn bánh đằng kia, đó đó, ngay chỗ khay brownie bên cạnh bà dì á, thì cậu sẽ cắt dây từ đây. Ám hiệu là tôi sẽ giả vờ làm đổ M&M ra đất, lúc đó tụi kia sẽ tụm hết lại, đảm bảo không còn chướng ngại nào cho con đường domino của chúng ta nữa và chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ làm cho quả bom hoa giấy này nổ tanh bành như pháo bông, y như trong thí nghiệm tuyệt vời ông mặt trời của cậu. Tranh thủ lúc không ai để ý, tôi sẽ cuỗm liền khay bánh brownie đi. Khi nào tôi rời khỏi chỗ đó rồi, cách ít nhất năm mét nha, thì cậu mới được cắt tiếp cái dây thứ hai nghe chưa, cái dây màu đỏ đó, đừng cắt nhầm dây xanh bằng không là mình đồng da sắt như tôi cũng không bảo vệ được khay brownie đâu và chúng ta coi như công cốc đấy."

"Nhưng mà Tử đại tá, đổ hết M&M thì chúng ta cũng không được ăn đâu à nha…"

"Eh… Nói cũng phải nhỉ, vậy tôi làm đổ khay nước cam thì sao? Dù sao hai mình cũng đâu thích nước cam."

"Lỡ đổ nước lên quần áo thì sao? Mẹ sẽ không vui đâu."

"Ây dà, đằng nào chúng ta bày trò như vầy thì cha cũng sẽ không vui mà. Yên tâm, chúng ta không khai lẫn nhau ra là được."

"Cơ mà Tử đại tá, tôi muốn đĩa muffin cơ."

"Brownie ngon hơn chứ. Muffin khô lắm, còn không có nhân mứt dâu, bánh mẹ làm còn ngon hơn nhiều."

"Nhưng mà tại sao cấp của tôi lại thấp hơn? Tôi cũng muốn là đại tá."

"Tại vì em chui ra sau anh 6 phút 35 giây chứ sao nữa."

"Tại vì anh đạp em để ra trước thì có!"

"Em nhiều chuyện quá à! Tóm lại có làm không? Nhanh lên, tranh thủ lúc ông quản gia còn đang nói chuyện với dì kìa."

Nếu không phải vì bụi cây này ở tương đối xa so với bữa tiệc trà đang diễn ra nhộn nhịp ở đằng kia, thì ai cũng không thể không chú ý khi thấy những tán cây rung lên và phát ra tiếng cãi vã. Mãi một lúc sau đó, bụi-cây-biết-nói nọ mới yên lặng trở lại, và từ phía sau những tán lá xanh mướt, xuất hiện một cậu bé với mái tóc sẫm màu cùng đôi mắt đỏ, trên người là bộ lễ phục có chiếc nơ trắng. Vài chiếc lá khô vương trên mái tóc của cậu, có lẽ đã từng được chải chuốt rất cẩn thận cho tới khi những nhánh cây của bụi cây làm cho nó rối bời lên. Ngay cả bộ lễ phục vừa-nhìn-đã-biết-đắt-tiền ấy cũng bị đất cát làm cho bẩn một chút, nhưng cậu bé không quan tâm tới vấn đề đó. Sau cùng, một đứa trẻ không có nhiều thời gian, cũng như không gian trong não, để chú trọng đến y phục như người lớn thường thế. Quần áo bẩn không quan trọng bằng những cuộc phiêu lưu và những phần thưởng ngọt ngào đang chờ đợi ở cuối con đường, và với một đấng nam nhi đầu đội trời chân đạp đất như cậu bé luôn tự nghĩ về mình, thì ăn quan trọng hơn mặc.

Bụi cây tiếp tục sột soạt, và cậu bé trong giây lát trông như thể đã nhân bản thành hai cậu bé. Người vừa chui ra khỏi chỗ trốn bí mật có gương mặt y hệt cậu, với mái tóc xanh sẫm cùng đôi mắt đỏ và bộ lễ phục, chỉ khác ở chỗ chiếc nơ trên cổ có màu đen, và nếu có thể lại gần để nhìn kỹ hơn chút nữa, thì là nốt ruồi nhỏ nằm ở hai phía ngược nhau ở đuôi mắt của hai cậu. Cặp mắt thuôn với hàng mi dài, mà nếu lớn lên chút nữa chắc chắn sẽ trông vô cùng sắc sảo, nhưng ở thời điểm hiện tại thì trong đôi đồng tử đỏ rực ấy của hai cậu nhỏ chỉ phản chiếu cơ man là đồ ngọt ở bàn tiệc đằng kia, kèm theo tia sáng lấp lánh mỗi khi ánh nắng vô tình lọt vào mắt hai cậu, thứ tia sáng mà ở người trưởng thành chẳng thể nào có thể được tìm thấy nữa. Vẻ mặt tinh quái này của trẻ nhỏ khiến người ta không thể không nuối tiếc thuở niên thiếu của con người, khi mọi việc vẫn còn giản đơn và niềm vui mà bản thân tìm kiếm chỉ bình dị và thuần khiết như buổi rạng đông, trước khi họ lớn lên và đánh rơi sự ngây thơ vào đâu đó trong vòng xoáy mà cuộc đời ném tới.

Nhưng tất nhiên rồi, vẫn còn một thời gian dài cho tới lúc đó. Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên chỉ mới bảy tuổi vào năm nay, hai cậu vẫn còn nhiều cơ hội để hưởng thụ tuổi thơ của mình, và vẫn còn nhiều trò nghịch ngợm đang chờ để lấp đầy những năm tháng ấy. Tỉ như kế hoạch tinh vi mà hai cậu đã lập ra – quá tinh vi cho hai cái đầu chưa lên mười – để chiếm lấy số bánh ngọt đang nằm trên bàn đằng kia. Trong gia tộc, sự ranh mãnh của hai cậu lan truyền còn nhanh hơn cả chuyện hai cậu đã đạt bao nhiêu điểm trong bài kiểm tra IQ, và khỏi nói cũng biết, gần như chẳng ai trong dòng họ có thiện cảm với hai cậu. Một phần là vì cả hai quá nghịch, một phần là vì mặc cho mọi sự nghịch ngợm đó cả hai lại chẳng thể bị bắt, và một phần – mà gọi là phần lớn cũng được – là vì cuộc hôn nhân đầy thị phi của cha mẹ cả hai.

Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên tuy vẫn còn nhỏ, nhưng sự tinh tế của hai cậu đã phát triển chẳng kém trí tuệ IQ. Nên không có chuyện hai cậu không biết ánh mắt các tộc nhân đặt lên hai cậu khác với những đứa trẻ còn lại trong gia đình ra sao. Biết rồi, hai cậu cũng không quan tâm. Gọi đó là cái ngây thơ của trẻ con cũng được. Gọi đó là sự khoan dung cũng được. Gọi đó là tính cách biết đặt những điều quan trọng lên đầu và rũ bỏ mọi thứ không liên quan mà hai cậu thừa hưởng từ cha cũng được, mà có khi đây là lí do đúng nhất.

Đằng nào cũng không được ưa chuộng, hai cậu còn ngại gì mà không quậy tới bến.

Tử Nguyên – đứa lớn hơn trong hai anh em sinh đôi, chính xác là lớn hơn 6 phút 35 giây – đặt tay lên trán và làm ra cái chào kiểu nhà binh, như thể cậu quả thực là một đại tá quân đội. Vẻ trang trọng trên gương mặt trẻ con của cậu khiến người khác phì cười, nhưng cái nhìn đầy nghiêm trang đó, thứ được đáp lại bởi cái chào tương đương từ Đằng Nguyên, quá đủ để cho thấy kế hoạch tẩu tán số bánh ngọt này công phu hệt như một nhiệm vụ sống còn. Như lời hai cậu đã hứa với nhau như hai người đàn ông, nếu thất bại thì sẽ kiêng ăn kem trong một tuần, và việc không được ăn kem đối với hai cậu lại chẳng đáng sợ đến thế đi, nên hai cậu sẽ không thất bại.

"Nhớ ám hiệu nghe chưa. Nhìn anh cho kỹ đó. Nhớ cắt đúng dây. Nhớ báo động nếu ông quản gia tới."

"Biết rồi biết rồi. Thó cho em mấy cái muffin nữa đi có được không?"

Đằng Nguyên chỉ nghe thấy Tử Nguyên ừ hử vài tiếng qua loa trước khi lẩn như chạch vào đám đông váy áo xúng xính phía trước. Mặc dù cậu và Tử Nguyên là song sinh, và cậu cũng nghịch chẳng kém người anh trai 6-phút-35-giây của mình, có những điểm ở Đằng Nguyên khác biệt rõ ràng so với Tử Nguyên. Tử Tử yêu thích sự náo nhiệt và luôn có thể trưng ra gương mặt cười (tươi đến nỗi người ta cho rằng cậu bị khờ), trong khi Đằng Đằng lại tiết kiệm nụ cười của mình hơn thế. Không nghi ngờ gì, hai anh em đối với việc cười-và-tạo-quan-hệ này đều là học từ cha mẹ. Nếu cha của hai cậu luôn biết khi nào nên cười, và những lúc hiếm hoi khi cha cười thì sẽ luôn là nụ cười thuyết phục đến nỗi bất kể mục đích là gì cha cũng đạt được, thì mẹ lại có vẻ ý nhị và duyên dáng hơn, với nụ cười của mẹ là một điều đẹp và bí ẩn đến nỗi đối phương không thể không bỏ xuống hàng rào của mình chỉ để được trông thấy. Đằng Đằng giống mẹ ở điểm này, điều đó khiến cậu không hòa nhập tốt như người anh (khờ) của mình. Nhưng luận về sự thận trọng, cậu chắc chắn hơn đứt. Luận về mưu mô, cậu cũng hơn đứt. Luận về khả năng thưởng thức ẩm thực và tình yêu với kem, cậu lại càng hơn đứt. Nên không thể có chuyện cậu cắt nhầm dây. Cái đáng lo là Tử Tử sẽ làm hỏng việc kia.

Tử Nguyên, trong khi đó, đã mon men lại gần bàn tiệc đứng đầy ắp bánh ngọt và trà. Cậu thích trà, cậu thích bánh, đặc biệt là những loại với lớp cream mềm mại như tan chảy bên dưới hàm răng của cậu, và cậu thích tiệc tùng, chủ yếu là do những nơi càng náo nhiệt thì lại càng dễ cho cậu bày trò. Chẳng điều gì tuyệt vời bằng có thật nhiều người chứng kiến những trò chơi của cậu. Tử Tử luôn được xem như người dễ dụ hơn trong hai anh em (và quả thật là thế), nhưng chỉ những người gần gũi với cậu mới biết cậu đã đi trước bao nhiêu bước trong việc dụ người này bằng những trò chơi bản thân bày ra. Sau cùng, nếu Đằng Đằng có IQ của cha và EQ của mẹ, thì Tử Tử là trường hợp ngược lại. Cả hai đều là một tổ hợp quá tốt cho chính bản thân, riêng với Tử Nguyên trong nhiệm vụ sống còn này thì lại càng tốt. Bởi vì mặc cho việc bản thân đang thèm số bánh kia tới chảy dãi, cậu vẫn chưa quên kế hoạch vô cùng chi tiết mà hai anh em đã cùng bàn bạc vào đêm qua.

Bà dì ở hướng chín giờ, vẫn đang nói chuyện không thể hăng hái hơn với ông quản gia. Tử Nguyên không thích ông ấy. Mặc dù ông ấy đối xử với cha mẹ rất lễ độ, cậu thấy ông ấy là một người nhiều chuyện, và nhiều chuyện trong ý của cậu chính là những lúc thế này đây, khi ông ấy cao hứng và sẽ buột miệng nói ra vài chuyện của gia đình cho người ngoài. Tử Tử từng nghe cha nói với mẹ, rằng nếu không phải vì ông ấy là do ông bà nội đích thân chỉ danh thì cha đã sa thải từ lâu. Cậu thì chẳng những không thích ông quản gia vì tật nhiều chuyện, mà còn là vì ông ấy đeo bám anh em cậu như sam, và nếu thế thì cậu không thể bày trò được. Cách duy nhất để đánh lạc hướng ông ấy, đó là một người cũng mồm năm miệng mười không kém, mà trong trường hợp này dì của cậu.

Đám anh chị em họ hàng của Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng chạy như giặc quanh bàn trà. Cảnh tượng luôn luôn sẽ là hội con gái váy áo xúng xính, nào nơ nào đăng ten nào ren phồng nào bồng nhún, cầm những chiếc đĩa đựng những miếng bánh nhỏ, vừa ăn vừa khuấy đường trong tách trà (cho nhiều đường đến nỗi át cả mùi trà), trong khi lũ con trai thì vừa ăn vừa vận động, mà mười lần thì hết chín lần chắc chắn sẽ đá văng quả bóng da ấy về phía hội con gái trong khi một lần còn lại thì là một quả cầu thay vì bóng. Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên đã tham gia những bữa tiệc trà này đủ nhiều để rành rẽ đường đi nước bước của mỗi cá nhân và quan sát đủ cẩn thận để đảm bảo tỉ lệ % thành công sẽ cao nhất có thể, cũng như đảm bảo cả hai sẽ không thể bị tóm. Khoản này thì cả hai cậu nhỏ đều giống hệt cha, và như người ta hay nói, con nhà tông không giống lông cũng giống cánh.

Tử Nguyên bước tới bên cạnh khay nước cam. Không ai để ý cậu, như mọi khi. Tốt rồi. Với một chuyển động không thể mượt hơn được nữa, cậu vung tay và làm cái khay vốn-đã-ở-gần-góc-bàn-lắm-rồi dịch hẳn xuống dưới và để trọng lực làm nốt phần còn lại. Không phải lỗi của cậu khi đám trẻ này cứ chạy lung tung trong vườn, va vấp vào mọi nơi và làm đồ ăn vương vãi nhé.

"Nước cam đổ hết rồi!"

Một đứa con gái ré lên khi nước cam văng tung tóe lên chân nó. Tử Nguyên, người đã lủi đi chỉ trong vài khắc sau khi khay nước cam rời khỏi mặt bàn, đã vơ toàn bộ số brownie vào chiếc túi ba gang mà cậu nhét trong túi quần từ lúc dự tiệc đến giờ và nhanh chóng tránh xa khỏi đám đông đang tụ năm tụ ba lại chỉ sau 5.27 giây. Cậu hướng mắt về phía lùm cây, và nhanh chóng trông thấy ngón cái giơ lên của Đằng Nguyên.

Chiếc kéo trong tay Đằng Nguyên phạt ngọt một đường và làm sợi dây màu xanh đứt làm đôi. Một tiếng "phựt" vang lên ngay khi sức căng của sợi dây bị phá vỡ, và Đằng Đằng hài lòng nhìn hệ thống domino của mình chạy từ tán cây bên này, men theo đường dây đèn chùm sang tận tán cây bên kia. Sợi dây đã bị giữ căng cứng cho đến lúc ấy bật mạnh một cái, bắn đi một mũi tên đồ chơi thẳng về phía chồng đĩa dơ (mà theo tính toán của Đằng Đằng, thì tới thời điểm này chắc chắn đã dễ đổ lắm rồi). Nó đổ thật, và va trúng vào toa cuối của đoàn tàu chở fondue (mà thật khoa trương thay) đang chạy vòng vòng trên bàn. Đầu tàu bị đẩy đi nhanh hơn trên đường ray, húc vào chiếc đĩa trái cây, làm đổ những quả chanh (sao lại có chanh trên bàn tiệc ngọt chứ?), khiến chúng lăn đi, vào đúng những đường máng mà hai anh em đã xếp sẵn, và ấn lên công tắc của chùm pháo giấy treo trên thanh xà mà theo kế hoạch thì đến cuối bữa tiệc mới xuất hiện. Những quả chanh tiếp tục lăn, lao qua bên trên công tắc và hướng tới chiếc bình nước gần đầy. Nước tràn ra khỏi miệng bình, đổ xuống chiếc cân, nâng phía nhẹ hơn lên, đẩy nó chạm vào nút nguồn của con robot đồ chơi để trên bàn. Con robot bước từng bước về phía cạnh bàn, nơi nó rơi xuống khỏi bàn và cặp cánh sau lưng khiến nó bị mắc vào cần gạt của những khẩu súng bắn phi tiêu đồ chơi đã được Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng gắn sẵn. Phụt ba tiếng, và ôi chao ơi, Đằng Đằng lại chẳng thích nhìn những khẩu súng án ngữ sẵn trên tán cây bên cạnh mình bắn đi những mũi tiêu và ghim phầm phập vào số bom hoa giấy ấy đến vậy đi. Y như tính toán của cậu, không-chệch-một-li.

Những quả bom nổ đùng đùng, và khiến số pháo giấy nhét bên trong rơi như mưa lên toàn bộ số người đang tụ họp để giải quyết mớ nước cam bị đổ (mà thật xui xẻo thay, bắn lên quần áo của một cơ số những đứa đang nhặng xị lên ở đấy). Bọn nhỏ càng trở nên hỗn loạn, âm thanh chí chóe náo động cả khu vườn với cường độ decibel không chừng đủ để xuyên qua màng nhĩ ấy chứ. Đằng Đằng đưa mắt nhìn xuyên qua mớ hỗn độn ấy của người và pháo giấy để tìm Tử Tử. Chẳng khó để các cặp sinh đôi nhận ra nhau, và với những cặp song sinh khăng khít như hai anh em, thì Đằng Đằng chỉ mất vài giây để xác định mái đầu xanh sẫm y-hệt-mình-nhưng-không-đẹp-bằng-mình của Tử Tử. Năm mét rồi nha, thế là cậu cắt tiếp sợi dây màu đỏ và một lần nữa sợi dây bị kéo căng lại bắn đi từ cành cây này sang tán cây kia, đánh mạnh lên mũi tên thứ hai đã chờ sẵn và khiến nó bay thẳng tới quả bóng nước cực đại đã được treo lơ lửng ngay từ đầu bữa tiệc. Chẳng ai có thể ngờ được quả bóng ấy là bóng nước, bởi vì sau cùng, bữa tiệc này là do Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên sắp xếp kia mà. Phải khó khăn lắm mới đảm bảo rằng đám trẻ không đập vỡ nó vì tưởng nó là piñata đấy.

"Bùm". Nước bắn tung tóe lên khắp sân vườn, và khiến những con người đang còn dính đầy pháo giấy trên quần áo ướt nhẹp như chuột lột. Mà ướt nhất, không ai khác hơn là bà dì và ông quản gia đang đứng ngay dưới quả bóng.

"Chạy!"

Đằng Nguyên nghe thấy tiếng Tử Nguyên gọi lớn từ phía trong nhà, trên tay là một túi bánh to ngất ngưởng. Cậu không đợi lâu hơn, ba chân bốn cẳng vụt đi như một con sóc, bỏ lại sau lưng mớ hỗn loạn ngày một to dần khi gia nhân trong nhà đang nườm nượp kéo tới để xử lý những rắc rối do hai cậu chủ nhỏ gây ra.

Như mọi khi, ai cũng biết đây là trò đùa của hai cậu. Sẽ chẳng mất bao lâu đâu. Sau cùng, đây là nhà của hai cậu, thế nên quyền chủ trì cũng thuộc về hai cậu, vì vậy sẽ chẳng có gì khó khăn để hai cậu sắp xếp một loạt bẫy ngầm chơi khăm như thế. Như mọi khi, ông quản gia gào lớn tên của hai cậu trong một nỗ lực vô vọng để bắt hai cậu về thú tội. Như mọi khi, hai cậu không thể bị tóm, đó là vì hai cậu luôn tẩu nhanh như sóc, mà nếu hai cậu không tẩu kịp, thì cũng chắc chắn không để lại dấu vết nào bất lợi cho mình. Mà nếu giả sử cả hai việc đó đều không thành công, thường là vô cùng hiếm hoi đấy, thì hai cậu luôn tự thú trước khi bị tóm, và như thế thì không tính là bị tóm. Như mọi khi, hai cậu đã biến mất từ lúc nào, tiếng cười nắc nẻ còn vọng lại trên những hành lang rộng thênh thang của căn nhà.

"Có lấy muffin không?"

"Đã bảo không ngon đâu mà."

Tuy nói vậy, Tử Nguyên vẫn ném cho em mình một chiếc muffin sau khi cả hai đã an vị trên nóc nhà trên cửa sổ phòng mình để ngắm nhìn khoảng sân vườn vừa bị quậy tung lên. Vốn dĩ cậu chẳng muốn phải mất công như vậy, nhưng vẻ mặt của Đằng Nguyên – người luôn tự nhận có khả năng thưởng thức hơn cậu – khi ăn một thứ dở như vầy cũng đáng đồng tiền bát gạo lắm, nên cậu (như một người anh trai tận tâm và tận lực) rốt cuộc cũng thó cho em trai mấy cái.

Đằng Nguyên cắn một miếng lớn, nhai nhai, trước khi nuốt xuống một cách khô khốc và nhăn mày.

"Ẹc, dở thật. Vẫn là mẹ làm ngon hơn nhiều."

"Đấy, thế nên anh mới là anh trai đó, hiểu chưa?"

Giây sau đó, chiếc bánh muffin bị cắn dở đã đáp thẳng lên đầu của Tử Nguyên.

Hắn và cô nhìn không chớp mắt vào khoảng vườn – vốn vẫn luôn đẹp đẽ và tinh tế bởi bàn tay chăm sóc của đội thợ làm vườn cực kỳ nổi tiếng mà hắn thuê về từ tận nước Anh – đã tan hoang. Rác ở mọi nơi, và bãi cỏ được cắt tỉa cẩn thận thì bị giày xéo bởi vô số dấu giày của cả trẻ con (có thể hiểu được) lẫn người lớn (cái này thì không thể hiểu được). Hoa giấy vẫn còn chưa dọn hết, lẫn lộn lấp lánh giữa cỏ và đất cát, và ngước mắt nhìn lên, thì không khó để thấy dấu tích còn lại của một quả bóng khổng lồ đã bị bắn vỡ. Hẳn vì thế mà nền đất ướt nhẹp và nhũn như bùn.

Hoang có thể thề, làm cha mẹ còn đau đầu hơn cả xử lý hợp đồng. Hắn chỉ chuẩn bị tinh thần cho một đứa, ai ngờ được họ lại trúng hẳn combo. Gấp đôi rắc rối.

"Chủ nhân, phu nhân, hai công tử lại…"

"Được rồi, tôi biết rồi." Hắn lên tiếng cắt ngang lời của ông quản gia. Con trai hắn, hắn lại chẳng hiểu rõ quá rồi sao. Vả lại, nhìn bộ dạng của quản gia – ướt và nhàu nhĩ như một tấm giẻ bị vò quá nhiều – cũng đủ để hắn tưởng tượng ra trò chơi lần này của hai đứa nhỏ. "Dọn dẹp sạch sẽ đi."

Hắn ra một mệnh lệnh ngắn gọn, trước khi vòng tay quanh eo Ngự Soạn Tân đưa vào nhà trong. Họ vừa trở về từ một cuộc họp gia đình. Như mọi lần, họp gia đình là một chuyện đau đầu, và bởi vì nó đã quá phức tạp, phần lớn tộc nhân sẽ không đưa con cái mình theo. Chẳng ai có thể tập trung họp được khi có một đám nhỏ bát nháo bên ngoài, và đó là chưa kể chúng luôn có thể bày ra bao nhiêu rắc rối mà có trời mới biết được. Những lúc như vậy, các buổi tiệc trà sẽ được tổ chức để tập trung bọn trẻ lại và đảm bảo rằng chúng có đủ thú giải trí để không gây nhiều phiền toái hơn nữa. Lần này, tiệc trà được tổ chức ở dinh thự của hắn.

Hắn và cô đã giao việc tổ chức buổi tiệc này cho hai đứa con. Một phần là vì họ không có thời gian. Công việc của chủ tịch hội đồng quản trị chưa bao giờ bớt nặng nề, tương tự với trách nhiệm của chức vị CEO của cô. Đó là chưa kể, giờ đây khi hắn đã trở thành trưởng tộc và có nghĩa vụ chủ trị những buổi họp này – mà thành thật mà nói, thì làm hắn cảm thấy mệt mỏi vô cùng bởi vô số những cuộc tranh cãi dường như không bao giờ dứt và đào bới quá sâu vào những chuyện riêng tư mà hắn không có nhu cầu nghe – thì cũng dễ hiểu khi hắn không có tâm trí để lên kế hoạch cho một sự kiện nhỏ nhặt như tiệc trà. Tốt hơn, nên xem nó như một cơ hội để hai đứa trẻ có thể học hỏi. Sau cùng, chúng là những đứa thông minh, chỉ nhìn cha mẹ làm việc vài lần đã có thể nắm bắt lý thuyết, và không bao giờ là quá sớm để những đứa trẻ có cơ hội áp dụng lý thuyết vào thực tiễn.

Trông hai đứa rõ vui khi cha mẹ chúng nói rằng chúng có thể toàn quyền tổ chức buổi tiệc này. Chẳng những là tiệc trà, mà còn là tiệc sinh nhật của hai đứa.

Không, sinh nhật chúng không phải ngày hôm nay, nếu không thì hai vợ chồng đã tự tay chuẩn bị tiệc cho hai cậu quý tử. Mặc cho mọi sự bận rộn của mình, họ vẫn dành thời gian tương đối trong ngày để ở bên con cái, và sinh nhật thì lại càng là một dịp quan trọng để có thể bị bỏ lỡ vì bất cứ lí do gì. Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng học tại nhà với gia sư như một truyền thống trong gia đình, điều đó khiến chúng không có nhiều bạn bè đồng trang lứa, ngoài anh chị em họ. Chúng không hòa nhập tốt với họ hàng của mình, mà chiều ngược lại cũng không sai. Nhưng mọi đứa trẻ, mặc cho có bao nhiêu bất hòa với những đứa trẻ khác, vẫn sẽ luôn muốn có bạn bè cùng mình mừng sinh nhật, thế nên hai vợ chồng đã nghĩ nếu có thể mời anh chị em họ của hai đứa đến tham gia bữa tiệc thì thật tốt.

Hoang và Ngự Soạn Tân luôn biết nguồn cơn của việc "không hòa nhập" này không phải do con của họ quá nghịch ngợm. Sau cùng, trẻ em thì luôn nghịch ngợm, đó là cách để chúng học hỏi về thế giới, và so ra thì cũng chẳng phải cả dòng họ chỉ có hai đứa trẻ này nghịch ngợm như thế. Không, bản thân họ biết quá rõ nguyên nhân của hành động "kỳ thị" này – một từ thích hợp cho ánh mắt mà bọn trẻ có thể vẫn chưa đủ nhạy cảm để biết nó gọi là gì, nhưng họ thì hiểu – là do cuộc hôn nhân của họ.

Đã mười năm kể từ lúc họ cưới nhau. Một thập kỷ trôi qua, những lời đàm tiếu cũng lắng xuống như chúng nên thế, đặc biệt là khi bây giờ hắn đã là gia chủ và không ít thì nhiều người ta cũng có vài phần kính trọng cho người đứng đầu dòng họ. Với việc hắn là trưởng tộc, phu nhân của hắn dĩ nhiên cũng có địa vị không nhỏ trong nhà, thế nên chỉ là tất yếu khi tộc nhân không thể xầm xì một cách công khai như họ đã từng. Kỳ thực, hai vợ chồng không quan tâm những kẻ ấy có còn đang nói hay không, và họ đang nói những gì. Sau cùng, hôn nhân của hắn và cô cũng không thể vì thế mà rạn nứt. Không chỉ chiếc nhẫn mà họ đang đeo trên ngón áp út, họ còn có cả hai đứa con trai, và gia đình này của họ quan trọng hơn nhiều so với mọi lời bàn ra tán vào của người ngoài.

Nhưng nói như vậy, không có nghĩa rằng họ cảm thấy ổn với việc Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng trở thành đối tượng công kích của tộc nhân. Hai đứa trẻ với một nửa dòng máu "bình thường" từ người mẹ, vừa nghe đã thấy thật dễ dàng để châm chích chúng thay vì song thân của chúng. Hắn và cô có thể cứng rắn vì chính mình, nhưng khi câu chuyện liên đới tới con cái của họ, khi nó ảnh hưởng tới những đứa trẻ mà họ đã sinh ra và đặt vào chúng tình yêu thương còn nhiều hơn cả bản thân, thì dẫu có cứng rắn cách mấy cũng có lúc cảm thấy cảm thấy dằn vặt.

Không, họ biết đó không phải lỗi của họ, càng không phải lỗi của Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên. Không phần nào trong việc này xảy ra là vì gia đình của họ đã làm điều gì đó sai trái với quy tắc đạo đức hay lương tâm. Nếu họ đã không làm gì sai, thì chẳng có lí do gì phải cảm thấy sợ hãi những lời đàm tiếu, càng không phải trốn tránh. Nên hắn và cô đã dạy dỗ bọn trẻ cẩn thận, để đảm bảo rằng chẳng những chúng có khả năng không thua kém bất kỳ ai, mà còn hơn thế nữa, để chúng có thể ngẩng cao đầu một cách kiên cường – như những người thừa kế tương lai của gia tộc này, vì chúng chính là như vậy. Sau cùng, họ không thể che chở cho con cái của họ suốt đời, vậy nên không bao giờ là quá sớm để chúng học cách bước đi trên đôi chân của chính mình.

Hoang đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng của hai đứa con trai. Không thấy chúng đâu, nhưng cửa sổ áp mái đang mở. Gió buổi đêm ùa vào phòng chẳng biết đã được bao lâu, nhưng chắc chắn đủ lâu để ngay cả chiếc đèn ngủ tỏa ánh sáng vàng bên đầu giường hai đứa trẻ cũng không thể thắp ấm áp lên căn phòng. Ngự Soạn Tân bật máy sưởi, trong khi hắn đã leo lên chiếc thang dẫn tới mái nhà.

"Bọn nhỏ ngủ rồi sao?"

"Ừm."

Hắn gật đầu với cô. Dưới chân hắn, nằm dài trên mái nhà và trông thoải mái như thể đang nằm trên giường, là hai đứa con trai sinh đôi của họ. Quần áo xộc xệch, mặt mũi lem nhem, bên khóe miệng còn dính vụn bánh, hai cậu nhỏ xem chừng không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi cái lạnh của đêm tối hay nóc nhà cứng ngắc bên dưới để ngủ một giấc ngon lành. Một chiếc túi ba gang mà hắn có thể đoán là đã được dùng để đựng bánh ngọt nằm giữa cả hai, bên trong chỉ còn lại toàn muffin. Giờ thì bức tranh toàn cảnh về trò chơi khăm hôm nay của hai cậu nhỏ đã rõ mồn một trong đầu hắn, và thân là cha, Hoang chỉ có thể lắc đầu bất lực với độ tinh quái của hai đứa.

Hắn cẩn thận bế Tử Tử lên, chuyền xuống cho Ngự Soạn Tân, trong khi bản thân thì cõng theo Đằng Đằng leo xuống chiếc thang. Cũng may họ biết hai cậu nhỏ luôn thích trốn lên đây sau khi quậy phá tưng bừng nên đã chuẩn bị mọi biện pháp an toàn có thể, bằng không thì ngủ say thế này có khi trời sập cũng chẳng biết.

"Dậy nào." Ngự Soạn Tân cười khúc khích, vừa cười vừa lấy khăn tay lau đi vụn bánh còn vương vãi trên miệng hai đứa con. "Tử Tử, Đằng Đằng, phải đánh răng đã rồi mới ngủ chứ. Sâu sẽ ăn răng của hai đứa đấy nha~"

Không có động tĩnh. Ngự Soạn Tân chỉ cười xòa trước bộ dạng tuềnh toàng của hai đứa con. Nơ trên cổ bị nới lỏng, áo sơ mi dính đầy bụi, tóc tai bù xù, trên ngón tay còn mùi bơ sữa, nhưng cách bờ má của chúng hồng hào bởi hơi ấm và gương mặt vừa giống cha vừa giống mẹ của chúng trông như thể đang mơ thấy việc gì vui vẻ lại khiến cô không nỡ gọi chúng dậy khỏi giấc mộng. Ngự Soạn Tân thực ra có thể nằm xuống trên giường của hai đứa và ôm cả hai chìm vào giấc ngủ luôn cũng được, nhưng bởi vì cô đã là mẹ, cô phải ưu tiên việc tốt cho con thay vì việc tốt cho mình. Những ngón tay của cô bắt đầu cù hai đứa nhỏ, cách đánh thức mà cô biết luôn luôn hiệu nghiệm. Cơ thể nhỏ bé của chúng chẳng mấy đã bắt đầu giãy giụa, rồi chúng đón Hoang và cô bằng đôi mắt đỏ rực như mặt trời rạng đông vẫn còn ngái ngủ của mình.

"Con chào cha mẹ buổi tối." Chúng cùng đồng thanh lên tiếng.

Ngự Soạn Tân cười híp mắt, hôn lên má mỗi đứa một cái, xem chừng chẳng bận tâm tới mùi đồ ngọt còn bám lại.

"Đã ăn bao nhiêu cái bánh rồi?"

"Thưa… toàn bộ số brownie, có cả chiffon và cookie cam gừng nữa ạ… Ngoài ra thì tụi con cũng ăn M&M, và cả marshmallow, và nho với dâu nữa. Còn muffin dở lắm, không ngon như của mẹ, nên tụi con không ăn."

Ngự Soạn Tân xem chừng đang rất cố gắng để nhịn cười. Với vai trò là mẹ của chủ trì, cô đã làm một số bánh ngọt cho bữa tiệc hôm nay, trừ muffin – vốn được đưa tới bởi người dì của hai đứa. Hai ông trời con này luôn thích ăn đồ ngọt, cụ thể là đồ ngọt ngon và mềm mại. Chúng kén chọn và biết thưởng thức hệt như cha của chúng. Kể cả điểm thích nịnh mẹ này, cũng cứ như thể sao chép từ hắn. Bảo sao cô không thể ngăn chính mình muốn chiều chuộng hai đứa. Cũng vì Ngự Soạn Tân luôn dễ yếu lòng trước những lời nỉ nôi của Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng, nên vai trò của Hoang trong việc đảm bảo rằng cô không chiều hai đứa quá mức lại càng quan trọng. Tỉ như, hắn đã cho mỗi đứa một cái cốc đầu (vô cùng đau) ngay sau khi danh mục đồ ngọt dài lê thê của hai đứa dừng lại. Hắn đối với việc dạy dỗ luôn con cái cực kỳ nghiêm khắc và sẽ không ngần ngại phạt con dọn nhà vệ sinh suốt một tháng, vậy nên chẳng có gì lạ khi bọn trẻ sợ hắn một nước.

"Ăn nhiều như vậy, tối nay có đau bụng thì đừng mò sang phòng cha mẹ nghe chưa?"

"Nào nào, chồng à, cũng là do chúng ta về trễ mà. Hẳn hai đứa đói lắm nên mới ăn nhiều như vậy. Mẹ nấu súp bí đỏ cho các con nhé?"

"Ăn nữa thì chúng sẽ không ngủ được đêm nay đâu, em đừng chiều chúng quá. Hai ông tướng, đi đánh răng thay quần áo mau lên. Sau này không được ngủ quên trên mái nhà nữa. Sau sinh nhật, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện về trò gây rối hôm nay của hai con."

Khỏi phải nói, Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên đầu-đội-trời-chân-đạp-đất chỉ vừa nghe tới đó đã sợ đến xanh mặt, và chẳng cần phải nghe tới lần thứ hai, các cậu nhỏ đã ba chân bốn cẳng lao vào nhà tắm. Nếu để cha nhắc lại lần nữa, thì chẳng những là dọn nhà vệ sinh, mà còn bị cấm ăn kem, và so với dọn nhà vệ sinh, thì không được ăn kem đáng sợ hơn nhiều.

Tuy nói vậy, kỳ thực, hắn vẫn cùng cô nấu súp bí đỏ. Họ có thể để việc ấy cho gia nhân, nhưng cô luôn thích tự tay lo liệu chuyện ăn uống cho hai đứa con, và hắn thì dĩ nhiên không muốn để cô nấu nướng một mình. Vậy nên ở dinh thự này, sẽ không quá hiếm hoi khi trông thấy chủ tịch cùng phu nhân độc chiếm căn bếp và chuẩn bị bữa tối cho các công tử. Cân nhắc sự thật là cả hai vợ chồng đều có công việc vô cùng bận rộn, chuyện họ vẫn chăm sóc con cái kỹ lưỡng tới vậy quả thật rất đáng ngưỡng mộ.

"Anh không định phạt tụi nhỏ dọn nhà vệ sinh vì đã quậy phá bữa tiệc hôm nay chứ?"

Ngự Soạn Tân hỏi, sau khi họ đã múc súp bí đỏ vào tô và bỏ vào tủ lạnh. Hắn nói phải, bọn trẻ không nên ăn nữa sau khi đã chén quá nhiều đồ ngọt nếu không muốn bị đau bụng. Tuy vậy, có thể tới đêm chúng sẽ đói, vậy nên một món dễ tiêu sẽ là bữa khuya thích hợp, và Tử Tử cùng Đằng Đằng vẫn luôn biết phải hâm nóng thức ăn trong tủ trước khi dùng.

"Dù sao cũng không thể trách chúng được."

Hoang gật nhẹ đầu. Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên đã ngủ lăn lóc trên giường của mình sau khi vệ sinh cá nhân xong xuôi. Khi chúng còn nhỏ hơn bây giờ, hắn và cô sẽ luôn hôn lên trán chúng kèm lời chúc ngủ ngon vào mỗi tối, nhưng chớp mắt chúng đều đã lớn đến mức này, mà theo lời của cả hai, thì lớn thế này tức là không còn phù hợp với những nụ hôn trán hay chuyện kể trước khi ngủ nữa. Ngự Soạn Tân cảm thấy đó là một việc đáng nuối tiếc khi cô không thể ôm hôn con của mình nhiều hơn, nhưng đó là ý muốn của chúng, và một bậc cha mẹ tốt thì không nên cố ý làm sai. Dù sao chúng vẫn để cô hôn má (nhưng hắn thì không thể làm chuyện đó dễ dàng đến vậy, thật khó hiểu), vả lại, không ôm hôn không có nghĩa là họ không còn thói quen ghé qua phòng ngủ của các con để kiểm tra lần nữa.

"Lúc gửi lời mời dự tiệc sinh nhật của hai đứa thì chẳng ai đáp lại. Nếu anh không viết là tiệc trà, có lẽ đã không có ai tới."

Hắn nói như vậy khi đang vén lại tấm chăn đã bị đạp xuống đất của hai cậu con trai. Cô nghiêng đầu ngắm nhìn gương mặt say ngủ của bọn trẻ, bàn tay lần tới mái tóc của chúng vuốt ve đầy dịu dàng. Tiếng thở dài của cô cũng dịu dàng chẳng kém, nhỏ tới nỗi như thể cô sợ một âm thanh như vậy cũng có thể đánh thức chúng.

Cô không đủ can đảm để nói với hai đứa con rằng những lời mời dự tiệc sinh nhật của chúng – đúng ngày – đã không được hồi đáp, và rằng hắn đã cố tình chọn ngày tổ chức tiệc trà này để tạo cơ hội cho chúng làm tiệc sinh nhật với bạn bè đồng lứa. Sẽ không ai mừng sinh nhật của Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên, nhưng tiệc trà thì luôn luôn có người tham gia, và cô nghĩ, có lẽ đâu đó trong tiềm thức, họ giao quyền chủ trì cho con mình là để bù đắp cảm giác cắn rứt khi thân là cha mẹ lại không thể đảm bảo thứ niềm vui giản đơn đó của con trẻ.

Không phải lỗi của chúng. Không phải lỗi của họ. Chỉ bởi vì trong xã hội này, sẽ luôn luôn tồn tại những thứ định kiến cay nghiệt đến nỗi có trải qua bao nhiêu năm tháng cũng không thể xóa nhòa. Những lời ác ý sẽ luôn tồn tại, có khác chăng là chuyển từ miệng người này sang miệng người nọ, từ đối tượng này sang đối tượng nọ. Họ không thể ngăn chặn những lời ấy, càng không thể bảo vệ con cái của họ khỏi những lời ấy mãi mãi. Đó là nỗi bất lực của bậc phụ mẫu mà cho tới khi cô và hắn đã trở thành cha mẹ mới có thể thấm thía.

Hiểu được điều đó rồi, cách duy nhất còn lại, đó là dạy chúng khả năng để đương đầu. Như năm xưa hắn và cô đã từng.

"Anh có nghĩ là các con đều biết chuyện đó rồi không?"

Ngự Soạn Tân hỏi nhỏ. Tử Tử và Đằng Đằng có thể là những đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm, nhưng chúng đã mong đợi bữa tiệc sinh nhật này quá nhiều để có thể gây rối trong lúc nó diễn ra. Đôi khi, trẻ con có những tâm tư mà người lớn không thể đoán được. Với những đứa trẻ thông minh như con của họ, ngay cả những người sành sỏi như họ cũng không chắc chắn có thể giấu giếm sự thật khỏi con mình được bao lâu. Có khi chúng đã nhìn thấy sự lúng túng trong mắt cô mỗi khi chúng hỏi cô về bữa tiệc. Có khi đã biết nụ cười của cô trông không tự nhiên. Ngự Soạn Tân có thể đương đầu với mọi lời chỉ trích từ xã hội, nhưng cái nhìn trong vắt đầy mong đợi ấy của con lại là điều cứa vào tim cô từng vết dài.

Hoang trầm ngâm. Ánh mắt hắn đặt lên hình ảnh đang ngủ của hai con. Đôi đồng tử sâu thẳm của hắn chỉ mềm mại đến vậy khi hắn nhìn cô, hoặc nhìn bọn nhỏ. Đó là gia đình của hắn, là điều quý giá duy nhất hắn có. Trách nhiệm của hắn là bảo vệ gia đình này, và hạnh phúc của họ là điều đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu hắn mỗi khi hắn mở mắt. Vì thế hắn mới cứng rắn với chúng đến vậy, bởi vì hắn biết rõ không sớm thì muộn vòng tay của họ cũng không thể bảo vệ bọn trẻ khỏi sự độc ác của cuộc sống lâu hơn nữa. Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên có lẽ vẫn chưa đủ lớn để hiểu tấm lòng của một người cha, nhưng hắn không vội, vì chính hắn cũng cần thời gian để hiểu được tâm tư của con mình.

"Ừm, có lẽ vậy. Nên chúng mới bày trò như thế."

"Chúng ta bù đắp thế nào đây?"

"Ngày mai đưa bọn nhỏ đi Disneyland nhé? Anh sẽ dời cuộc họp với ban quản trị sang ngày kia."

Ngự Soạn Tân gật đầu.

"Vâng. Và tiệc BBQ cho sinh nhật chứ? Em sẽ làm bánh tart cho hai đứa."

Hoang thở ra một hơi, cười nhẹ.

"Hy vọng chúng sẽ thích."

Sớm thôi, những đứa trẻ này sẽ không cần tới sự bảo vệ của cha mẹ nữa. Tuy cả hai chỉ chưa đầy mười tuổi, họ biết chúng đều đã đĩnh đạc và bản lĩnh hơn tuổi rất nhiều rồi. Những trò nghịch ngợm của chúng khiến họ đau đầu và tinh thần mệt mỏi không ít, nhưng đến cuối ngày, khi họ trở về nhà, bỏ lại công việc ở tập đoàn và trong lòng không còn suy nghĩ nào khác ngoài niềm vui của con cái, điều họ muốn trông thấy sẽ luôn là nét mặt tươi cười của Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên. Cười vì chúng cảm thấy vui vẻ thật sự, không phải vì chúng không muốn để lộ phương diện buồn rầu trước mắt họ, hay vì chúng đã quen với nỗi buồn và sự cô lập đến nỗi có thể cười vì nó. Nếu việc ấy xảy ra thật, việc họ là phụ mẫu thất bại ra sao sẽ chẳng còn nghĩa lý gì khi đặt lên bàn cân cùng với niềm hạnh phúc mà họ đã không thể mang lại cho con cái.

Thời gian chẳng mấy chốc sẽ không cho họ cơ hội để sửa chữa sai lầm của mình nữa. Cho tới ngày Tử Nguyên và Đằng Nguyên trưởng thành, đó là nhiệm vụ của họ khi chắc chắn rằng các con có thể đối mặt với bất cứ điều gì đang chờ đợi và tìm thấy niềm vui, kể cả khi họ không có mặt ở đó để mang lại niềm vui cho chúng. Đó là nhiệm vụ của họ, khi chắc chắn rằng các con của mình sẽ trở thành những người luôn luôn kiên cường để ngẩng cao đầu.

Còn bây giờ, họ vẫn còn muốn tranh thủ khi chúng chưa bay đi để yêu thương chúng thật nhiều.

"Đi nghỉ nào."

Hoang đưa tay, và Ngự Soạn Tân nắm lấy, để hắn dẫn cô ra khỏi phòng của hai đứa nhỏ sau khi đã tắt đèn ngủ cho chúng. Bàn tay của cô đã gầy hơn nhiều kể từ lần đầu tiên hắn nắm lấy, cũng như tay của hắn đã xuất hiện nhiều vết chai hơn nữa. Mặc dù vậy, những khi họ đan tay vào nhau, thói quen không thể bỏ được dẫu cho đã mười năm trôi qua, sẽ luôn là cảm giác quen thuộc của thân nhiệt bao bọc lấy họ, thứ thân nhiệt chẳng biết từ khi nào đã trở nên tự nhiên và cần thiết như dưỡng khí. Hắn già hơn, với nét phong trần đã in dấu trên trán, và cô cứng rắn hơn, với vẻ mặt đã đánh mất sự non nớt vào lúc nào đó trong suốt một thập kỷ. Sau cùng, ai cũng sẽ trưởng thành và đổi thay, kể cả người đã trưởng thành như cô và hắn. Như con cái của họ, họ vẫn sẽ tiếp tục trưởng thành và đổi thay.

Dẫu là thế, thật tốt khi cái nhìn hiển hiện trong đáy mắt họ mỗi khi đồng tử của họ trông thấy nhau vẫn không thay đổi. Đằm thắm, điềm đạm, dịu dàng, ôn nhu, bao bọc, và như thể cả thế giới đều nằm gọn trong đôi mắt của người kia. Ngay cả một người không quen biết, nếu trông thấy ánh mắt ấy, chắc chắn vẫn có thể nói rằng cặp vợ chồng này vẫn sẽ bên nhau thêm ít nhất năm mươi năm nữa.

Cuộc đời này, chỉ cần như vậy là đủ rồi.


End file.
